Secrets of the Chase
by The-Night-falls
Summary: Damon Salvatore is tired of playing nice - he's a dangerous predator after all. No longer content with mere flirting, he decides to take things much further with Elena, in a deeper and darker way no-one saw coming.
1. Hunting

_**Secrets of the Chase**_

_Hunting_

He was a predator by nature.

In his human days, he hunted the enemy who dared to forage in the Deep South he called home. Upon becoming a vampire he stalked his unwitting prey with his finely tuned skills, delighting in the familiar thrill he craved. And it always ended so predictably, he thought wickedly.

_With a win._

But what about women? He smirked, swilling the dregs of brandy in his snifter. Damon Salvatore had a 100% success rate. Stefan's pretty boy looks proved no contest, for in every city he was noticed by women – be it a subtle lick of the lips to unabashed tramps whispering dirty words in his ear – he knew it took minutes to snag himself a pretty little treat.

Yet lately, he had found there was nothing to hunt. Damon sighed morosely, yearning for the tingle of the chase and the heady rush of success when he finally what he desired in his capable hands. Nothing else made sex and blood taste so sweet.

_Chin up Salvatore. Let's see what could be on the menu tonight._

He swivelled around on the bar stool, propping up his elbows on the bar to peruse the current clientele. Dull housewife, desperate sorority girls, Matt's mother...

_Bor-ring. _

A ridiculous amount of clichéd easy lays that aptly reflected the pitiful town of Mystic Falls. He tipped the last of his drink down his throat, relishing the warm burn with a lick of his lips. His satisfaction was short lived and he swung round to motion the bartender for a refill.

Mystic Falls wasn't _completely_ pathetic, he mused. There was one girl – just one – that embodied a challenge worthy of a chase. Beautiful, quick witted and kind, she was also the most dangerous; threatening the reprisal of a tragic love triangle he believed to have died years ago.

Elena Gilbert.

It was surprising really that Damon had left her alone for so long. He rarely listened to logic and common sense, instead living spontaneously and rejecting routine to follow a path littered with danger and excitement. He revelled in being the opposite to Stefan, shackled to a misguiding duty to do the right thing.

He shuddered at the thought.

Despite the allure, Damon had initially steered clear of the temptation – consoling himself with teasing remarks and fleeting touches. Instead, he had thrown himself into pursuing a way to free Katherine from her supposed tomb, a misguided bid to gain his Disney happy-ever-after. He grimaced at the reminder – he had been well and truly deceived by the sly little bitch, and his very reason for existence had shattered into tiny, little splinters.

Damon scowled, looked at the amber liquid in his glass before downing the contents in one gulp. _Fuck it._ It was time to return to his roots, to reclaim back his identity – the consequences be damned.

Elena Gilbert had become his prey, and the chase was on.

* * *

Elena gazed in abject horror at the scrap of material draped over the bed. Oh Jesus. She gingerly pinched the garment between her finger and thumb and lifted it up, peering at it this way and that.

"Erm, Caroline?" she called out hesitantly. "Where's the rest of my outfit?"

A low chuckle came from the bathroom where Caroline was preening herself in preparation for the night.

"You can't be serious?" she wailed. Surely only a hooker would wear such a thing? "Oh, I'm serious," Caroline replied gaily. "It's a fancy dress mixer Elena, a mixer that _I alone_ painstakingly organized without so much as a hand from any of my friends."

Elena groaned, fighting an urge to stamp her feet. Emotional blackmailing was a common tool in Caroline Forbes's arsenal, but in this instance she knew arguing would be utterly futile. It can't be so bad, she reassured herself. Grabbing the dress, she held it up against herself in the mirror. It managed to cover her front, but left her back completely bare.

_Wonderful._

She needed to think positively, she decided. Perhaps letting loose at the costume party would provide some relief from the painful reunion with her birth mother. Her stomach rolled at the thought of Isobel, her breaths becoming quick and shallow.

Cold and downright feral in her quest for the Gilbert trinket, Isobel had effectively destroyed the image of a maternal and vivacious woman who would welcome Elena with warm open arms. The wounds of losing her parents the past year had been painfully ripped open again, forcing Elena to come to the realisation she was utterly alone.

Isobel had not stopped there, oh no, she had continued to wreck havoc by twisting apart Elena's relationship with Stephen. Taunting words had alluded to the resurgence of a nineteenth century love story, bringing to light Elena's deepest darkest fears. Panicked by the thought, she had tried to keep her distance from both Salvatore brothers in a pathetic bid to protect herself – _and the Salvatore brothers_ – from the prophesized love triangle coming to life.

It had been no easy feat. Whilst Stefan had understood her reluctance to be around Damon, he just couldn't understand why Elena wanted space from _him_.

_*Flashback*_

"Why can't I come round anymore?" he had asked quietly, looking at her beseechingly.

Elena's heart had lurched, leaving her scrambling for a plausible excuse. How could she admit she feared she felt something for his brother?

"I just need some time to process it all Stefan," she began hesitantly. "What with Isobel, my brother and Vicky – it's been a hectic couple of weeks. I'm feeling so overwhelmed."

Stefan had nodded his head, reaching forward to clasp her hands with his own.

"If that's what you want... I'll respect that. Just give me a call later this week okay?" He squeezed her hand, looking intently into her eyes.

Elena fought the urge to squirm under his gaze, until he finally let go and she expelled her breath in relief. He swung out of her window, pausing to glance back longingly at her before jumping down to his sports car.

Forcing a smile, Elena had waved weakly from her room until he had driven away.

_*End of Flashback*_

She shook her head at the memory of the night before. It had unnerved her at the intense feeling of discomfort she felt being alone around Stefan since she met Isobel.

She had idly wondered what Damon would have done if she had allowed him to comfort her that night. He probably would have broken an inappropriate joke, or stared at her hungrily from those piercing blue eyes making her shiver with awareness.

Stefan had cosseted her with lots of hugs and long speeches about how he would always protect her. She had grown frustrated, not wanting to be coddled like a little child. Still, she appreciated Stefan for all his efforts for she knew Damon could never provide the love and care his brother lavished upon her.

Forget the Salvatores, she told herself forcefully. The night marked the start of a new, exciting Elena that was unconcerned with the growing un-dead population of Mystic Falls, or anyone marked Tall, Dark and Dangerous.

It was time to shimmy into the hooker outfit and have some fun.

* * *

Damon's neck prickled with awareness as soon as she stepped into the bar. Anticipating the view he turned slowly to the door to catch the first glimpse. _Goddamn_. He choked in shock, his drink slipping from limp fingers to slosh expensive brandy over the bar.

She was dressed in a hot little scrap of material that barely covered the curves of her sinful body, commanding stares from all the guys in the bar. Damon growled, taking a deep gulp of his drink to fortify himself. He continued to stare alongside fellow patrons, noticing a velvety tail, cat ears and painted on whiskers which completed the age old ensemble of a slutty cat.

_How could she take such a clichéd outfit and make it seem like a walking sex advert?_

She turned to laugh at something her friend said, her long hair sweeping over her exposed back. He chuckled, holding his glass up to her in mock salutation. "Well, well," he drawled. "I didn't think the little minx had such fire in her." Always so conservatively dressed, this could only mean one thing to Damon.

She was a willing target, and he was primed to score.


	2. Bait

Authors Note

To all who reviewed - MonnaLisa, BadboysAreBest, IkeaGoddess, Lizi3512 and Boli - I cannot thank you enough! Lovely words prompt the litary descriptions of a naked Damon Salvatore. Mmm.

* * *

_Bait_

Elena POV

Elena laughed, tipping her head back heartily.

She had eagerly partaken in some pre-party drinking at Caroline's, taking swigs of cheap wine pilfered from her mother's cabinet. The Sherriff had come home unexpectantly, and the girls had laughingly kicked the now-empty bottles under Caroline's bed in a pitiful attempt to conceal their tracks. Tottering out of the house with linked arms they began singing gaily, doing nothing but spike the Sherriff's suspicions.

_I'm having some fun - who cares!_

The party was already underway and Caroline tugged her over to the dance floor. Some Lady GaGa song blared obnoxiously through the speakers, but she simply swayed lightly to the music with a smile on her lips. It had been so long since she had felt this way, happy, giggly, almost as if she was carefree. She was with her friends, and had no reason to worry.

A cool finger brushed her shoulder blades, making her shiver with awareness.

It circled her soft skin once, then brushed lightly down her spine before coming to rest at the bottom of her waist. She breathed in quickly, suddenly feeling inexplicably short of oxygen.

Damon. Damon Salvatore was touching her bare skin.

She knew, within an inch of her bones that it was _him_ who was touching her, yet she felt frozen, making no moves to stop him._ What the hell are you doing? _Her subconscious screamed. She should tear herself away, give him a reprimanding look and saunter off like always, she thought raggedly. She should do something – _anything _– than let him touch her unchecked. Like a fly caught in a spider's web, she simply couldn't move.

His touch was just so _delicious_.

A cooling balm to her overheated skin, his finger pressed against her sensitive flesh filled with the promise of heat and passion. She gasped in some air as his finger began to move against her skin again, tracing a wide curved letter into her flesh.

D.

It wrote slowly, sensually, followed by the letter A.

Two fingers now – cool and firm to the touch – curved the letter M.

She stifled a groan as his fingers made a sweeping circle from her waist back up to her shoulders. O...

Almost finished, he completed the final and obvious letter.

N.

_DAMON._

He was marking her as his.

He spun her around, blue piercing eyes meeting startled brown. "Elena," he muttered lowly, pulling her close against his chest. "Get off!" she spluttered, shocked into action. Weak fists pounded against a rock hard chest, her chest heaving from the exertion.

"Stop it," he commanded sharply, his face serious. He then smirked, "It tickles." She glared at him and deliberately made her body grow slack. He immediately noticed her relaxed posture, ducking his head to whisper in her ear.

"Weak at the knees already princess?"

She rolled her eyes at the comment, promptly beginning to squirm her way free again.

"Mom," he purred. "Keep moving your hips just... like... that..."

She knew she shouldn't. Not when he clearly outlined his pleasure over her moving. It may have been the drink, or Isobel's words ringing in her ears... but she just didn't care, didn't stop to think. _Got to feel him against me... _She bucked her hips, brushing up against his groin making him groan in pleasure. He looked at her, shocked eyes revealing his astonishment. A range of emotions seemed to pass through him, hope, worry, until desire won out. His eyes then narrowed, and he grabbed her in a bruising grip.

"You think to tease me, whilst wearing this?" he growled, tugging on the slip of silk that separated their bodies. "Tomorrow night. 8pm. I'll pick you up to finish this game you started."

He released her, the sudden movement causing her to stumble.

"I'm... I'm busy tomorrow," she stuttered, desperately trying to untangle herself from the mess she'd created.

He raised one eyebrow in disbelief at her lie. "Then **un**-busy yourself."

He brushed past her and strode out, leaving swinging doors behind him. She stood utterly still, wide eyes still staring at where he was stood feeling more than a little shell shocked. What the hell just happened?

Caroline suddenly appeared in front of her, hands thrusting out a couple of full glasses. "I got some drinks! I know, you thought it was impossible, but one look at me and the bartender suddenly didn't have a problem... Are you alright Elena?" she asked, her voice growing concerned. "You're looking a little pale."

Elena shook her head dumbly.

"I feel sick," she whispered, clutching her stomach.

"Oh no!" Caroline exclaimed sympathetically, pulling a sad face. "It must be the wine. Oh well, saved Liz from alcohol poisoning, just another good deed! Do you want to go home?"

"Do you mind? I know you wanted to have a bit of fun."

Caroline patted her arm in an apparent show of genuine affection. "It's okay. Matt's here," she gestured to the good looking guy lounging at the pool tables. "I can hang out with him, and then get him to take my drunk ass home."

Elena smiled, said her goodbyes and quickly fled, bypassing a taxi to walk home in a bid to clear her fuzzy head. It proved to be a mistake as for the entire journey she jumped at every noise, expecting to see Damon appear from some shadowy alleyway to snatch her at any moment. She finally arrived home, out of breath and shaking with apprehension. Creeping upstairs, so she didn't wake Jenna, she shucked off her outfit to pull on a t-shirt and climb into bed. Sleep managed to evade her for some time, until she finally took a sleeping pill left over from a batch prescribed after the car crash.

One terrifying thought continued to torment her as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_What had she started?_

* * *

Elena woke with a start. Her mouth felt dry and she brushed sticky tendrils of hair away from her face, glancing around the room with wary eyes. The window was conspicuously open, with white sheer curtains billowing in the wind.

_If my windows open_, she thought quizzically, _why am I hot?_

A letter fluttered on her desk, pinned down by a dewy bundle of white orchids. Because, she realised with sudden clarity – it was only just opened_._ She leapt up with a start, yanking the window shut with a satisfying thud. Birds fluttered from the tree, squawking angrily at being startled by her sudden noise.

Shivering slightly, she padded softly the desk. Her fingers traced the delicate flowers, watching droplets trickle down the petals to the stem. _Freshly picked._ How ironic, that a self confessed killer can make such a romantic gesture. _If you take away the illegal breaking and entering_. Shaking her head to dispel her wayward thoughts, she peeked at note which detailed clear instructions in beautiful calligraphy script.

_Wear a dress. _

_Wait at the end of the road, without telling anyone._

_Don't keep me waiting – I can assure you the consequences aren't worth thinking about._

The hidden threat hit Elena, and she clutched her stomach. She couldn't back out. _Oh god _– she thought hysterically – _she couldn't back out._ She had banked on refusing to come down, feigning sickness, slamming the door in his face – _anything _– to escape facing him at 8 o clock tomorrow.

He'd effectively burned all escape routes. The letter tumbled to the ground, released from shaky fingers.

She was trapped.


	3. Catch

Author's Note

Oh my goodness.

Reviews = more writing, more enthusiasm, more thanks...

Thank you all so much for reviewing - I could hug you all. It's been an absolute pleasure reading all your messages, please keep 'em coming!

But I'm sure you want to read on – I've made the chapter longer as my way of thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3: Catch**  
**

Damon tossed a jacket into the half full suitcase and zipped it close. Hoisting it onto his shoulder, he listened out for Stefan.

He heard the whisper of a page turning, and the faint beat of music.

How emo of him – still listening to music and pouring over poetry.

He was one carton of ice cream away from being a girl and getting his period, Damon thought with a chuckle.

Satisfied he would leave unnoticed, he sauntered to the new blacked out SUV he'd purchased, throwing his luggage in the back.

"Bye bye, baby brother," he dramatically flung out an arm towards Stefan's window.

"I'm off to seduce your girlfriend. And if she proves unwilling..." His lips curved into a cruel smirk.

"Then I resort to kidnap. Any objections?"

He heard a page turn again.

"Didn't think so."

Whistling a jaunty tune, he jumping into the car and gunned the engine.

**7:15.**

Just enough time to hit the shopping mall to pick out some delicious clothes for Elena.

His blood hummed with anticipation.

Eight o clock couldn't come sooner.

**

* * *

**

_Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. This is really happening._

Elena smoothed down her dress and glanced at the clock.

**7:55**.

He'd be expecting her any second.

She spun to glance at the mirror again. A slim, raven haired beauty stared back, eyes wide and luminous.

Like a deer caught in headlights, she thought to herself.

She had curled the ends of her hair to create soft waves. A one shouldered dress in navy, fell a few inches above her knees. Black high heels and clutch bag complemented the look.

This was _wrong_.

Tears of frustration came to her eyes, and she blinked them back furiously.

She had gone to great lengths to look desirable for her boyfriend's brother – a killer – with no morals or code of decency.

She was quite clearly insane. Being attracted to Damon Salvatore screamed MISTAKE! In huge. Neon. Letters.

Her clock flickered red.

**7:58.**

She took a few gasping breaths to steady her fragile nerves. Marginally composed, she walked to the window and shimmied down the trellis; bag and shoes in one hand.

Elena didn't dare go through the front door, for fear of anyone questioning where she was going. Damon had left strict instructions to tell nobody, and she feared her shaky demenor would contradict any lie she attempted to concoct.

She padded down the road, pausing at the end to slip her shoes on.

There, she waited, trembling with fear of what the night would hold.

* * *

She looked beautiful, her dress revealing tantilising skin that looked velvety soft, just begging to be touched.

He stopped himself from accelerating, and forced him to cruise to a slow stop infront of her but she made no move to get in.

Prey always need bait, he thought sardonically.

Damon buzzed down a window, and their eyes met.

He was sucker punched by lust, upon meeting the frightened gaze of wide innocent brown eyes.

He could picture those eyes now, looking up at him from her knees - oh she would be tentative – at first!

He would delight in teaching her, ruining her for his brother and anybody else.

He snapped out his daydream and glared.

She still hadn't moved.

"Elena..." he warned.

Her hand shot out, opening the door for her to shimmy in.

He let out a satisfied growl.

In seconds, they were speeding down the highway.

Elena fidgeted, feeling warm and uncomfortable in the car.

She opened her mouth to ask to open a window when a pale arm shot out to flick on the AC.

"Better?" he asked in a rough voice.

She nodded, and found her voice.

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand. She made to tug it away but was met with a pout.

"Elena, what's the harm? You have such a bad impression of me. Tonight I plan on changing that distorted image you have in your pretty little mind."

His fingers caressed hers, making her shift in awareness.

"It's not an impression Damon, its fact. I've seen and heard the things you're capable of myself."

Damon cocked his head to one side.

"True. Maybe then tonight you can see I have a good side as well." He replied easily.

"How?" she asked warily.

"Dinner, talking, maybe a walk. Nothing too sinister princess."

_Not yet anyway_, he mentally added.

Elena narrowed her eyes. She just _knew_ he was lying.

He had bigger plans for her, she could see it in those piercing blue eyes.

As he squeezed her hand once more, she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies.

She had a sinking feeling she would provide no resistance to these plans at all

* * *

An hour later, they pulled up to a beautiful clear lake.

Grand houses with private individual beaches dotted around the shore. Situated a field or so apart, they gave a high degree of privacy to each owner.

Elena shivered.

A fleeting thought whispered through her mind.

_No-one would hear you scream._

She was jolted out of her worrying thoughts as Damon drove up to a beautiful white house, and parked. He grabbed a hamper from the back seat, flashing to the passanger side in a second to open Elena's door.

"Mi' lady," he said, with a theatrical flourish.

Elena fought the smile creeping onto her face, but lost.

He grinned back at her, before zipping down to the secluded beach.

Flustered, Elena brushed her hair from her face, and stumbled after him.

A slight breeze wafted past, and she closed her eyes in delight at the comfort it brought to her over sensitive skin.

Suddenly, two hands gripped her waist in a fierce grip.

She gasped, her eyes flashing open to meet red veins surrounding dark obsidian pools.

"Fuck..." he muttered, flexing his hands around her.

"Do you know what you do to me? Standing there like a goddamn wet dream?"

Shocked, she could only shake her head mutely.

"No," he snarled, angered by her response. "You don't know what you do to me. But goddamn it, I'm going to show you Elena..."

She clung to him as he hoisted her up and sped towards the house. She squeezed her eyes shut once more, feeling sick by the scenery blurring past.

"Look at me," he commanded.

She obeyed, finding herself laying upon a four poster bed. Gauzy white curtains blew in the wind, and she glanced towards the open balcony doors.

There he stood in the doorway, silhouetted against the moon.

He whispered so quietly, she strained to hear him.

"It's time."

In a flash, he was on-top of her, securing her wrists in an unbreakable grip.

She tried to scream, but his lips were already against hers – fiercely demanding entry.

She gasped, and he took advantage, kissing her furiously.

He pressed his body against hers, flush from breast to hip as he continued to drug her with insistant kisses. He trailed down to her neck, and came back up to nip at her bottom lip.

As quickly as he started, Damon stopped.

Elena whimpered, half fearing he would continue – the other fearing he would stop.

He ducked down, and she sighed with relief until she heard the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping. He had sliced through her dress, roughly pulling off tattered scraps to discard them on the floor.

_Oh god, it's gone too far._

She panicked, scrambling away from him to rest up against the headboard.

"Stop," she mumbled, pushing one hand out.

A smirk crept upon Damon's face.

"I'm sorry Elena," he growled, as he advanced once more.

"That word just isn't in my vocabulary..."


	4. Feast

Authors Note

Oh my good god. A thank you doesn't suffice for all your words of encouragement and little notes of what I now deem love. Almost makes me feel as good as what my dream Damon does in my wicked fantasies I write down here! (That being said, the next chapter gets tres steamy. Almost as steamy as Kate and DiCaprio in that car in Titanic.) Took onboard your suggestions – namely more Damon (Ikea Goddess, Tee, bitemebass, Rosie1864, Jade145, onerepublicgirl... and everybody else who was AMAZING in their comments) and pittsteelers who suggested longer and fuller lines to make the story less stilted. Hope I've done you all proud! xxx

* * *

Chapter 4: Feast

As he approached, Damon could hear her heart beating madly, like an anxious bird desperate to flutter away.

_There's no escape for you love_, he thought gleefully as he took one step closer.

He paused and inhaled deeply, visualising the blood pumping from her over-active heart to move throughout her body. _Sweet Jesus_. He couldn't help it; the image caused his eyes to darken and his fangs to elongate in anticipation of the feast before him.

Elena yelped at the sight before her, her eyes wildly darting around the room for any means of escape. Amused at her human antics, he chuckled, a deep throaty sound causing her to gaze at him once more.

"This is happening," his voice rich with promise.

She swallowed, and shook her head mutely. Her hands fisted in the sheets below her, grasping at anything to try and steady her panicked nerves.

Damon crawled up the bed, pulling off his shirt in one smooth movement. Her mouth opened in a comical 'o' at the image before her, a smooth muscled chest that begged to be touched. Her hands quivered, eager to touch and stroke at leisure the skin so freely offered.

He noticed her admiration, the realization creating an odd tightening in his chest that felt strangely right. Happy in this revelation, he pushed her gently down into the bed, before bracing himself on his arms either side of her head.

She stiffened, staring up at him with wide eyes. Desire burned there, but there was an overwhelming fear that showed in her expressive pools of brown. _You've got to convince her,_ he told himself. _I like my bed partners to be a little bit willing... _

He gently pressed his lips to hers, a whisper of a caress that left Elena yearning for more. She involuntary arched her chest, causing her breasts to become on prominent display.

He took a shaky breath. _Control yourself Damon_, he admonished. Instead of violently ripping her dress to devour her, he tenderly tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Don't you feel this overwhelming desire between us?" he murmured, continuing to brush one finger against her satiny cheek. "It's intense and unexpected I know, but fuck it Elena – every time I see you, smell you, even hear you..." he trailed off to gaze her intently.

"I want you."

* * *

Elena felt weak, her body wouldn't move except to keep trembling. He had managed to voice the out-of-control feelings she had been battling with for a while, and had hoped never to confront.

God, Damon was so dangerous.

"I feel something," she admitted, her voice a little breathy.

His eyes glinted in appreciation.

He kissed her again, more forcibly this time. She tentatively kissed him back, and all rational fled. "Kiss me properly," he snarled, pushing down to trap her with his body. Her lips parted, allowing him to ravish her mouth, his tongue exploring hers with a bruising intensity.

She whimpered the small sound desperate.

He paused to suck at her lush bottom lip before beginning to kiss and nip her exposed neck.

"I'm going to make you feel more than just 'something'" he promised darkly between nibbles. "Lust and desire is finely tuned with feelings of pain. Do you know that feeling Elena? When you want something so bad it hurts?"

He bit her particularly hard, causing her to gasp sharply at the sudden pain coursing through her body. He worried the bite, sucking at the inflamed skin with his teeth.

"Do you see what I mean?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whimpered. She should be struggling still to get away – he was still frightening in his approach – but dear god it was insane how much she wanted his man.

Damon slid his hand from her face to trace the exposed flesh above her breasts. The skin was warm and soft as he had imagined, as he trailed his hand lazily from side to side. He wanted more.

Quick as a flash, he gripped the front of the dress and ripped it clean apart. She flinched at the sudden movement, and he smirked at her cockily.

"I couldn't wait."

He gazed at her naked breasts appreciatively, his eyes growing dark with desire.

She gasped as he roughly palmed both breasts in each hand. He squeezed hard, causing Elena to arch upwards in an attempt relieve the pressure. He refused to let up, instead renewing his efforts by rubbing his thumbs against her nipples in firm circles. A moan escaped her. God, he was so forceful with her, she thought hazily. Nothing like Stefan who treated me like a porcelain doll.

He bent his dark head over, replacing one hand with his tongue to lap and suckle at the abandoned nipple. The other continued to maul the other breast, and she tipped her head back at the maddening feelings of pleasure and pain.

He switched breasts, sucking more voraciously like a man possessed. The pain became too much, causing Elena to yelp.

"Stop!" she whimpered.

He growled, angry at her refusal.

"Fine," he ducked down to lap at the reddened skin. "I'll show you real pain." Her stomach somersaulted at this words – _what the hell was he going to do? _

His hands slid down her sides to the only clothes she had left on – lacy black knickers. She trembled, her body waiting for him to rip them off. Instead, he scooted down her body to pause directly above her crotch.

Facing her panties, he breathed on her more sensitive parts – a cool and delicious feeling to her over heated skin. She arched her hips up, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, eager are we now?"

She whined, keeping her hips high to encourage him.

"Damon please..."

He moved upwards to capture her lips, kissing her as if he were to devour her whole. She moaned, kissing him back just as hungrily, holding his head to hers as tightly as she could manage.

"You're a little temptress aren't you..." he growled between kisses. "My temptress..."

Elena moaned her agreement, squirming below him in a desperate attempt to create some friction.

"Say your mine," he demanded hotly, sliding one finger under her knickers.

She moaned again, desperate for him to continue his teasing ministrations but reluctant to say the words.

His finger stroked her, teasingly dipping inside. Suddenly, he plunged one finger into her damp heat, then another, stretching her further. He thrust them in relentlessly, as she winced at the harsh invasion. She felt pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure and a feeling of being full. She experimently pushed down, gasping at the growing ache inside her.

Suddenly, his fingers were gone, and one lone finger trailed upwards.

His finger stilled, one tantalising inch from where she needed it to be. Her body was taut, begging for some sort of release. He circled around her nub, but not quite touching, before it stopped again.

She couldn't take it anymore – she had to have him touch her regardless of the consequences.

With heavy foreboding, she whispered the words he wanted her to say.

"I'm yours."


	5. Heartburn

Authors Note

Firstly – So sorry for the delay. This is my first ever lemon, and I just kept re-writing, re-reading and cringing! Thank you for being so patient, please do let me know what you think!

Secondly – Your reviews made me unbelievably happy. RL isn't doing me much favours right now, and to hear your words of encouragement and excitement for my writing filled me with absolute happiness. Thank you all so much, you guys are unbelievable – hugs.

Thirdly – this chapter is not PG. So, if you don't want Damon and Elena in the throes of passion, (plus a lot of persuasion!) I'd skip this one!

* * *

Chapter Five: Heartburn

Damon stilled at her breathy admission. Shocked blue eyes narrowed in disbelief, as he stared down at the girl below him.

She had finally said it – a declaration of ownership that caused him to take a swift intake in breath and rub his chest that now oddly hurt.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly, nuzzling her neck in a sudden display of tenderness.

Quick as a flash, he gripped Elena's knees and spread them apart as far as they could go. He dipped his head low to place cool, butterfly kisses on her stomach that made her squirm with delight.

"Patience," he chuckled as he kissed her hip, before pausing to slowly drag her underwear down.

He spread her lips gently apart, and Elena squeezed her eyes shut in nervous anticipation. He took one long lick up, and groaned at the first taste of her.

_So sweet_, he thought headily before rushing back for more.

He began to lick and suck in earnest, his hands keeping her thighs wide and open in a bruising grip. Elena almost screamed in pleasure, gripping his head with surprising strength. He chuckled, and she almost sobbed at the new vibrations he suddenly wrought.

_Time to play, _he thought wickedly.

He flicked at her nub, sucking it voraciously then slowing when she was close to climax, letting her relax, before building her up again.

"Damon!" she screamed in frustration, mindless in her need to release.

His stomach tightened and his cocked jerked, eager to be inside her.

_Maybe I should make this fast after all._

"Beg," he growled, trailing one finger to dip inside her as he nibbled at her thigh.

Elena's head thrashed from side to side, biting her lip to stop her screaming out.

Damon renewed his efforts further, eager to win, pumping two fingers inside her at a furious pace.

The tension grew again, a delicious ache that she simply couldn't ignore.

"Please Damon!" she wailed, digging one hand into his thick hair. "I'm begging you, **begging you**, please don't stop..."

"Good girl," he muttered, flicking at her clit at an inhuman pace.

Her body jerked as she exploded, screaming his name over and over again like a benediction. Her vision grew patchy, bright lights flashing over her eyes before she sunk back to the mattress completely spent.

Damon smirked in satisfaction, and she couldn't help but grin lazily back.

"It's not over yet, sweetness" he drawled, as he stood up and unzipped his jeans.

She gaped as his erection sprung free. It was huge, thick and glistening with pre-cum.

"Close your mouth, Elena," Damon mockingly chastised.

She did as requested, blushing prettily at being caught out. Her orgasmic glow had suddenly left her, and she was now fidgeting with unease.

Damon cocked his head to one side, noting her change in demeanour. She was feeling decidedly apprehensive, he realised.

_Better get in touch with your feeling side Salvatore or any chance of a fuck is out of the window..._

"It's going to hurt," he stated matter of factly. He prowled closer, inching up the bed to stroke her heated flesh with his talented hands.

"But I promise you," his deep, rich voice rumbling in her ear, "it's going to be worth it."

Dark chocolate eyes gazed back at him and with a slight nod of her head – he knew he was in.

* * *

Stefan slammed the book shut, throwing it to the floor in a fit of anger. He had been trying to escape thinking about Elena all evening, delving into his expansive library to while away the hours. It was to no avail, and unfortunately for Lord Byron – he had been the catalyst.

"_When we two parted  
In silence and tears,  
Half broken-hearted,  
To sever for years..."_

Stefan quoted the words aloud, in an oddly muted tone. Being a vampire, years took on the new connotation of meaning a bloody eternity.

_God, I'm miserable without her._

He stared out of the window, glad that Damon had left to give him some time alone to brood. It didn't have to be like this, he thought. If he could just get Elena to give him a chance to show her he could be there for her during this difficult time – everything would be okay. He would be happy again.

He began to smile, a plan forming in his mind. He may be rusty, but he knew an age-old classic tradition that made the ladies sit up straight. He would drive to the nearest jewellers and pick out a beautiful ring that even Elena couldn't resist.

As he grabbed his jacked and flashed to his car, he felt a forgotten feeling bloom through his chest.

Hope.

* * *

Elena felt desire coil in her belly, as she gazed up at the sinfully handsome man above her. His hands, one each by her head, held his weight off her whilst simultaneously hemming her in.

She whimpered in delight, liking the feeling of him being in control. After all the crazy things going on in her life, Damon had taken all her choices away. She didn't have to think, or worry – she could just feel and enjoy.

She curled both hands around his wrists, stroking the firm skin until she reached his shoulders. She tugged, only lightly, a silent request that he move closer.

Damon watched her tiny fingers move, awed at how such a simple touch could make him tremble and feel weak. He allowed her to pull him down, his skin now flush with hers.

_Goddamn._

Overcome with emotion, he placed his lips on hers to give a soft, sweet kiss. She mewled, kissing him back with such heat his cock twitched with anticipation.

With one hand, he guided his cock to the juncture of her thighs, running it up and down her slit. He pushed the head in, and she arched her hips up in silent invitation. Unable to control himself, he bucked forward, causing her to gasp in shock at the size of him.

"Oh God, Damon..."

Hearing his name on her lips was his undoing. With a muttered apology, he drove forward hard, breaking her barrier in one smooth thrust.

She screamed, scrabbling at his forearms to push him off.

"Baby, just wait," he bit out, forcing himself not to move when all he wanted to do was keep going.

_Jesus Christ, she's tight._

Too tight. It was an unbearable fit, so snug and delicious she must have been made for him. The thought made him growl and shudder with delight.

_Mine, in all ways._

She was panting heavily now, deep inhales of air to try and breathe through the pain. As she calmed, she began to feel better, and was able to concentrate on the feeling of being so wonderfully full.

He began to move – ever so slowly – then faster once she began to meet his thrusts. He couldn't get near enough, pounding hard and ever so deep, over and over again.

"Are you alright?" Damon groaned, sliding one hand down between them. She nodded, moaning the words "yes" then tilted her head to suck at his neck.

With a roar, he doubled his efforts, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the air. Her hot tight walls tightened around him, and he knew he couldn't last much longer at such intensity. Wanting her to cum with him, he started to lightly flick her clit as he thrust.

"Oh, God, please... Damon don't stop..." she wailed.

He felt Elena start to spasm and with a last few frantic thrusts; he ground himself against her, holding her as close against him as he could. As he exploded inside of her, he growled and vamped out to rip razor fangs into her smooth neck.

The double penetration made her scream in pleasure as she shattered, clutching his head closer, urging him to drink more. She began to feel dizzy, her body becoming limp and she tugged at his hair to get him off.

A buzzing noise grew in her ears, loud and irritating. In the background she could hear Damon shouting her name and shaking her– before everything went black.


	6. Carcass

Authors Note

I was so unbelievably nervous about that lemon, and your lovely comments made ALL the difference! I totes can do more dirty scenes in the future, so thank you for the great encouragement: Tee, Perla, Love me some Julian, omg, Tast3the3Raiinbow, Kateliz76, Peachie X, Lynn, IkeaGoddess, Lurves Everything, I de Bad Bad Wolf!

Won't go on – but here's the next instalment, cue the ANGST!

Love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Carcass

"Elena, fuck – please wake up!" Damon's deep, honeyed voice was tinged with panic and sounded far away. She could hear his frantic yells as if she was underwater, the sound occasionally distorted and patchy to her ears.

He began to beg, cradling her body close in his capable arms.

"Please wake up sweetheart, I'm sorry..." he trailed off to tenderly stroke her cheek with a shaky hand. He squeezed her tight, and began to rock her unresponsive body whilst repeating his mantra of apologies.

She ached to ease the obvious worry in his voice, but struggled to move her hands or legs. Her body felt like it had been in a collision with a truck, every bone in her body screaming in agony at the slightest movement.

One cool arm left her side, whilst the other clutched her protectively to his chest. She dimly heard the beep of buttons and the angry tirade Damon unleashed upon the poor soul on the other line.

"Doctor Ashford? I've got a problem... No, I don't think **you** understand you idiot! You're other patients mean nothing to me, just _her_!" his voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"She's unresponsive yes... She suffered some blood loss but her heart is steady, so why won't she fucking wake up! I'm going crazy here, Doc."

Impatient, passionate man, she thought drowsily.

One hand pressed lightly against her forehead for a few seconds, quickly followed by a sharp inhalation of air.

"Yes... Yes," Damon muttered, "she's warm, too warm." A few seconds of silence passed before he brusquely said his thanks and both arms wrapped around her once more.

Her heart nearly broke at the desperate tone of his voice.

"Come back to me Elena. Please."

* * *

Damon gazed down at the girl burning up in his arms. According to the inept doctor on the telephone, blood loss would make her weak and fall unconscious – however there was a catch. If there was any possibility she had something as ordinary as a common cold, her body would not be able to fight the infection off as expected and struggle to wake up.

Goddamn humans, he thought angrily. He had never been good at handling delicate, fragile toys when he was a child, and clearly nothing had changed. With a morose look on his face, he brushed the bow of Elena's top lip with his finger.

"I broke you," he muttered.

His eyes flitted from her chest to her head, listening to the steady beat of her heart and hoping for any signs of her waking.

Suddenly, her heartbeat jumped forward and her long eyelashes began to flutter. With a groan, she opened her eyes to find Damon peering anxiously at her.

"Damon?" she whispered, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"Elena? Oh, thank fuck, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

He held her close, gathering the ripped bed sheets from their previous tryst around her to form a downy white cocoon.

"How are you feeling?"

She experimentally stretched her body, wincing as her body protested at the movement.

"I'm alright, I think. My body aches like something though, maybe a bath would help?"

He brushed off her suggestion, frowning as he checked her forehead again. "Not right now, the doctor said you needed to get some fluids in you before you start getting up. You're still running a bit hot..." he trailed off before rambling on again. "How is your head? Are you experiencing any flu like symptoms? Do you have an aversion to light?"

Elena stared at him, and blinked once. A small smile crept onto her lips, and he could see she was battling not to laugh.

"What?" he snapped angrily. "I'm trying my best here, one minute we're doing the dirty and the next you're playing Sleeping Beauty? It's a fucking cause for concern!"

She sobered, and put a comforting hand on his.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay honestly. I think everything was a bit much and I'd just gotten over a nasty cold a few days back so it's nothing."

Damon frowned unconvinced, tucking her firmly into bed despite her protests.

"Stay here." He instructed firmly, his blue eyes darkening with intensity. "I'm serious – don't even move, I'll be back in a second."

In a flash, he sped to the car to wrench out a cooler crammed full with lots of drinks. He pawed through the contents before letting out a crow of joy as he located a large bottle of orange juice and water. Racing back to the house, he came to a stop before Elena and thrust the bottles in her face.

"Drink."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the orange juice and took a few dainty sips. She wrinkled her nose at the taste, immediately holding the bottle back out.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked impatiently.

"It's got bits," she protested.

He stared, incredulous at the petulant girl in front of him.

"You're fucking kidding me Elena. What are you, twelve? I won't ask you again nicely," he bent down on his haunches to stare levelly at her. "Drink."

Shivering at the tone of his voice, Elena acquiesced, glugging down half the bottle before he was satisfied. As she rested, he zipped around the room, providing crackers and cheese for her to nibble on before tidying up.

"You're heartbeat has improved, and you've lost that deathly pallor you were sporting earlier," he commented as he hopped into bed and pulled her close.

"You're insulting my skin tone now Damon? Really?" she retorted sardonically. He chuckled, pressing a light kiss on the top of her head that made her smile contently.

"Just calling it how I see it princess." A comfortable silence followed, with Damon occasionally running a hand through her hair in long, languorous strokes.

"You really scared me earlier," he said quietly. "We're going to have to set some rules on what you are allowed to do and stuff like that. I'd forgotten how easily you guys break."

Elena frowned, turning her head swiftly to stare at him incredulously.

_Don't kick up a fuss,_ he thought darkly. _I'm not in the mood. _

"Rules?" she repeated dumbly.

He stared unflinchingly back.

"I don't think so," she spluttered, pushing away from his embrace. "You've already blackmailed into coming to god knows where with you, without telling a soul! You can't treat someone like this Damon! I mean, what's even going on here – and what about Stefan –"

"Stop," he growled, interrupting her tirade. "What's going on here, is that you're staying here with me indefinitely. Until _I've_ decided I've had enough," he jabbed his finger in his chest, emphasising his dominance. "Don't pretend you're in charge here Elena, I'm not Stefan. I'm not going to go all Oprah on you and start talking about my fucking feelings."

* * *

The hairs on Elena's neck stood up, prickling with awareness and apprehension. Damon Salvatore had effectively kidnapped her, seduced her in the space of a couple of hours and now she was deemed his plaything?

_This was not happening._

"Are you joking? You can't keep me here as your own little pet!" she spat, ripping the covers off her and sliding off the bed. "You flirt with me continuously, ruin any chance of Stefan and I having an uncomplicated relationship and then you sleep with me? You owe me an explanation at least!"

Damon leapt out of bed to face her, his bare chest proving a temporary distraction to the rage bubbling up inside of her.

Willing herself to concentrate, she stared pointedly at Damon, awaiting his excuse.

"I just..." he trailed off, before wrenching a hand through his hair in frustration. "I just can't be without you" he gritted out. "Call it infatuation, lust or a fucking inconvenient curse – I don't like it when we're apart."

Elena's eyes glistened with unshed tears. How clichéd, losing her virginity to somebody who really didn't care about her one little bit.

"Goddamn it Damon. You likened what happened last night to be a curse? A misfortunate event that poor Damon had to get me out of his s-sytem?" her voice broke.

"For fucks sake! Just give me a break!" he yelled, smashing his fist through a pretty French dresser that was nestled to the side. "The taste of Katherine is still an unpleasant taste in my mouth. Don't expect me to _like _feeling this way."

She let out a sob then, quickly bringing her hands to her mouth to muffle the sound.

Katherine.

It didn't matter which brother, the woman had the ability to ruin any relationship – be it platonic or otherwise – with the Salvatores.

She took a shaky breath, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

But it was too late. One slowly trickled down her face, then another, and she struggled to wipe them away.

* * *

Damon watched her cry, although it pained him to do so. He itched to go and comfort her but clenched his hands into fists, forcing him to stay stationary. Her brown eyes, large and luminous in the twilight almost brought him to his knees but he remained strong and unyielding, showing no emotion.

He couldn't soothe this away with words and false promises. He didn't know what was going on between them and could only verbalise it in the most crudest of ways. He wanted her. He wanted her in his bed and by his side – and nobody else's.

He didn't want to dissect why he felt like this, hell maybe it did come down to the typical psychological bullshit people like to tout these days. Brother Stefan had a new shiny toy. Naughty Damon was jealous of said toy – so he took it.

Damon chuckled darkly, as he stared at the beautiful girl before him.

Maybe brotherly rivalry did account for a little bit after all.

* * *

He was laughing.

More reason to realise what an utter idiot she'd been thinking Damon had true feelings for her, like she did for him.

She strode into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her before sinking to her knees, clenching her eyes shut in pain.

It was time to be realistic, she thought, wiping the tears away from her face. Katherine had poisoned them both – and the damage was done. The Salvatore brothers were nothing but trouble and heartache; in that precise order.

It didn't matter how aware she was of Damon, the way her skin prickled when he looked at her, the way he made her laugh.

To save herself, she had to be free of him.

She had to escape.


	7. Recapture

Authors Note:

Wow - Your reviews made me spend an evening in and type until my eyes hurt and my Cinnamon Grahams (a Brit cereal) had been utterly devoured. Thank you all so much, without your words of encouragement I probably would daydream these things only!

Thanks to: Kendall (I updated quick!)

Luves Everything (about the situ surrounding Stefan – in an earlier chapter, Elena asked Stefan for some time apart after everything – and now the hot piece of ass Damon is in her mind)

Frosty600 (glad you're enjoying!) Angel's Blue Eyed Girl (which I had a little bit of a swoon at as her fics are legendary here! Idol envy) DamonLove (thanks for the kind comments sweetie!)

Ikea Goddess, (you seem to read my mind in your q's) Tast3the3Raiinbow, (you summed Damon up perfectly!) and BadBoysAreBest (your comments always crack me up!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Recapture

Elena wrenched her body forward, nails scrabbling on the tiled floor as she struggled to stand up. _No time like the present_. In two lurching steps she was at the sash windows, her wild eyes darting around for any way to open them. Placing both hands at the window, she braced herself to manually pull upwards.

_Oh God, he'll hear me_, she realised with sudden clarity. Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach, curling upwards and making her feel sick with fear. Spinning around, she turned to the bath, twisting the taps as far as they could go. Gushing water spilled out noisily upon white porcelain.

_Genius. _

She let out a high pitched giggle, before widening her eyes and clamping her hands over her traitorous mouth to stifle the sound. She must be hysterical, what with the blood loss and losing her virginity to her vampire boyfriend's brother. _Focus_, she mentally instructed herself, returning back to the small square of glass that separated her from freedom. With a grunt, she shoved the pane upwards. The wood screeched in protest and she froze in panic, casting one furtive glance behind her shoulder to the locked bathroom door.

Her heart thudded loudly – _thump thump thump_ – as she prayed to God, Jesus and anyone else willing to listen - that Damon didn't hear.

Silence.

Elena let out a shaky breath, turning back to swing her leg onto the outside ledge.

Two sharp raps on the door echoed in the large bathroom and she nearly fell out of the window in shock.

"Y-yes?" she called out haltingly.

"Elenaaa..." Damon sing songed darkly in a low voice. "What are you doing?"

"Just running a bath... I wanted some alone time," she stuttered. She remained poised between the window and the bathroom, her body undetermined whether to fight or flight.

"Don't you want to talk anymore princess? After all, that was your suggestion?" he said in a sly tone.

_Rumbled. He knows I'm up to something._

"Maybe later Damon, I just want some peace and quiet right now," she lied convincingly. She grabbed an expensive looking bottle of bubble bath, liberally pouring it into the water and sloshed it around.

"Fine." He replied curtly, his brisk footsteps moving away from the room.

Steam had begun to permeate the bathroom, making it difficult for her to see if his shadow was no longer underneath the door. _Fuck it, this might be my only chance_, she reasoned, and with grim determination she swung her second leg out to perch on the ledge.

With an almighty groan, the bathroom door was suddenly wrenched off its hinges and thrown forward, splintering upon impact. Elena screamed in fright, her fingers scrambling to secure her precarious position outside. Amidst the steam and dust, she could see Damon lounging casually on the door frame, his arms crossed. He had pulled on some jeans, and all she could think of how sad she was to see that delicious body all covered up. _Mind – get out of gutter_, she chastised.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked sardonically, no trace of the caring man she had awoken to minutes earlier.

"You can't keep me here," she said heatedly, tilting her head up in defiance.

"Is that right?" he growled, stalking forward in slow, measured steps. "I beg to differ Elena, and I'm going to delight in showing you the error of your thinking."

She swallowed, his dangerous demeanour exciting and terrifying her at the same time. _Goddamn him_, she thought angrily. Even at his most vicious she found him sinfully attractive. She fought the urge to rub her thighs together to ease the sudden ache between her legs and instead moved gingerly back from his approach. Quick as a flash, he had grabbed her from the ledge and pressed her flush against him, breast to hip. _Mmmm_. She could feel the hard contours of his body. She fought the urge to squirm, resolute in not letting him know her heated thoughts.

He smirked, ducking down to nip on her earlobe, before dropping down to suck forcefully at the creamy skin exposed at her neck. "It's futile princess, I can smell your arousal a mile away." He rubbed up against her, causing her to let out an involuntary groan at the friction created.

"I've ruined you for other men," he whispered, reaching down to cup her sex through the sheet she had hurriedly covered herself with earlier.

"Fuck you!**"** she snapped, pulling away from his iron grasp.

"Using profanities now are we? Aren't you a little hellcat?" Damon's eyes narrowed, one hand moving upwards to tighten painfully in her hair. "I'm going to give you the house rules in a minute kitty and it will be the one and only time you will be warned on what behaviour will not be permitted."

She scowled at him, furious at his condescending tone. She pointedly pursued her lips together, refusing to play his little tit for tat game.

"Oh, pouty! I like submissive you, too." He tilted his head to tug at her bottom lip before soothing the swollen flesh with soft, butterfly kisses.

He yanked her more securely in his arms and deposited her firmly back on the bed she had fled.

"Stay," he commanded with a smirk, pointing one finger at her.

_Son of a bitch, treating me like a goddamn dog_. Her body itched to spring forward and slap the slimy grin off his face, but she sat on both hands in an uncharacteristic move of compliance. Instead, she crossed her legs, bringing his attention to her exposed skin. She fought the urge to smile, flicking her long hair out of her way to face him with a bored expression.

He swallowed, dragging his gaze upwards.

"Rule one," he began in an oddly muted tone, "No leaving. That involves any escape attempts, trips to the corner shop, visiting neighbours – unless you have my express permission."

She opened her mouth to object, but he let out a warning growl and she quickly stopped.

"This is non-negotiable Elena. Like I said, I can't let you leave right now."

She softened then, remembering his raw and honest bewilderment at his attachment to her. This was as new to him, as it was to her, she rationalised. _Hello? Kidnapping and imprisonment is still illegal_, her subconscious helpfully pointed out.

Lost in the discourse with her own freaking _self_, she missed the beginning of rule two.

"...I can't help admiring those delectable curves, just as much as you can't stop putting your hot little hands on my body. So don't start being a prissy bitch when I want seconds..."

"What?" she exclaimed in indignation, her face flushing with anger. "Its **you** always pawing at **me**, like a dog on heat! If it's not crude sexual innuendos, it's frat boy groping under the table – so don't start pretending this," she gestured wildly between them "is a result of my behaviour!"

Damon grinned, flashing his fangs. "Cast your mind back to half an hour ago, when you were begging me for more, porn star screaming of **my **name, and granting **me **ownership of that hot little body."

She gasped, one hand covering her face in embarrassment as she peeked behind her fingers.

His eyes lewdly travelled down from her breasts, before leisurely coming back to her face.

"In fact, I plan on playing with my new toy right now..."

He blurred towards her, unbuckling the jeans he had pulled on earlier. They hit the ground with a soft thump, sending nervous shockwaves throughout her body.

His long fingers curled around her hand, peeling it away from Elena's face. One finger tipped her face up, forcing her to stare hatefully at the handsome face above her.

"Can't play the shy, virgin act anymore princess," he chuckled. She hissed at him, swinging her fist round but immediately found it captured in his hand. _Stupid vampire strength_. He cocked his head to one side, and gestured downwards.

His cock stood proudly at attention, mere inches away from her face. She fought the urge to shrink back – _goddamn that thing is still too big – _and schooled her face into nonchalance.

"I don't feel like it," she enunciated clearly.

His eyes darkened. "I don't care," he retorted back sharply.

_Fuck_. She moistened her lips, suddenly feeling nervous and put on the spot. Hearing a groan, she glanced upwards to see Damon staring at her mouth. "Elena," he bit out, wrenching a hand through his thick, black hair causing his chest muscles to stretch deliciously. She felt a rush of moisture pool between her thighs, fingers itching to touch his chest, to follow his happy trail to his cock and ascertain whether it felt as hard as it looked...

In her R rated daydream, she suddenly came to an earth shattering conclusion. She couldn't escape Damon, he'd hear her leave and catch her before she stepped one foot outside of this property. Nor could she escape her undeniable lust for him that caused her to drop her panties at any given second. Play along with his game, she rationalised, and she could persuade him to let her go at some point, whilst enjoying the imprisonment with a guilt free mind. It was just survival 101, right?

_Yeah right._

She impulsively reached out, encircling his dick with soft, tentative hands. He moaned, one hand shooting out to rest gently on the back of her head. To her delight, he was velvety to the touch and she lazily moved up and down his shaft in slow, languorous strokes. Feeling confident, one hand trailed lower to cup his balls. She alternated her movements, brushing upwards lightly to then slide down his dick in a firm, tight grip. He shuddered, mumbling his appreciation in a low husky grunts.

She imagined what it would be like to tease him with her tongue, and found herself dipping her head to lick the head of his shaft.

"Oh fuck, Elena..." he cried out in a strangled tone.

Emboldened she licked again, this time from the base to the tip with a flatten tongue. Damon clenched his eyes shut, as she treated him to torturous hot little licks until he pushed on the back of her head. Taking his direction, she took him into her mouth with a long slide of her wet lips. One hand sank into his taut ass, whilst the other lightly kneaded the inside of his thigh making him vibrate with the overwhelming sensations.

She took him deeper, using her throat muscles to massage his length with every dip, eager to taste all of him so she could satiate her unrelenting hunger. She peeked up at him and his eyes met hers, filled with desire and wonder. "God, you feel so good..." he garbled, unable to break the connection between them.

Elena began to suck in earnest, causing him to thrust back into her warm mouth, making her gag. She hurriedly tried to take him out of her mouth, but his hand pushed her back down, locking her into position.

"Relax princess... I'm so close..."

Damon continued thrusting, his head touching the back of her throat. She could feel his balls tighten in her hand, hearing his growls of ecstasy before he erupted into her mouth with a shuddering roar. She was forced to swallow, grimacing at the unfamiliar taste in her mouth. Hurriedly releasing him, she wiped her lips clean with the side of her hand, wiping off the excess on the sheet.

Cool, muscled arms pulled her up, dragging her back to the bed and flush against a familiar chest.

"Rule three," his rich butterscotch voice rumbled quietly "you don't leave my side."

Elena wrinkled her brow in confusion, turning to gaze at his hauntingly beautiful blue eyes. His hand clenched her waist, moving, squeezing, a constant possessive hold that made her shiver with delight.

"I thought that was already covered in rule one in the playbook," she joked lightly.

He leant down to brush the sweetest kiss on her lips, coaxing them open to deepen the kiss and caress her tongue. She was left dazed when he broke away, settling her more comfortable in the crook of his shoulder.

"I know, but I just want you know how important that rule is. I'm not letting you go Elena."

She shivered again, and he hurriedly gathered the discarded duvet to tuck her in. As she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, she couldn't help but fear she had underestimated once again, the pull and power of Damon Salvatore.


	8. The Teasing Cage

**Authors Note**

I can't explain how overwhelmed I am at the response. You've all been so ridiculously lovely, I want to thank you all individually – because I simply can't express how happy I am at the amount of interest in Secrets of the Chase! I just hope I keep delivering. This is a shorter chap, but after watching the Vampire Diaries I've tried to display the range of Damon's (sometimes erratic!) emotions after Katherine's betrayal – teamed with a less bitchy Elena who is starting to get on my nerves. Anyway: to all the lovely reviewers:

Zeppojane – naughty Damon is THE best. He gets naughtier..

Badboysarethebest – I know right! Fine line between lust and hate - in my warped mind anyway...

Kendall – ahhh, just loved your message and empathise with your Damon horny loving.

Myth Star Black Dragon – Thanks for your kind words, it's getting angsty soon!

Nanitasha and Womanizzah – I share your thoughts there guys, if only I too was vamp bait...

Angel's blue eyes girl – It's crazy you think this is great, seriously, huge fan here, but could never compete!

Tee – You always kill me, thank you for lovely lovely review, you've literally made my day!

Luves Everything – Thanks sweety, she gets her own back here!

Idofjeanne – Bless Jenna, and fuck me, bless you. I'm planning some serious smut which will need a warning oh so soon...

Notashamedtobesoilyfan – Haha, so glad you think so!

Tastetherainbow – Mmm, thanks lovely, I know you feel for Elena, scared but can't say no...

– Thanks, I totally forgot Elena wasn't a newbie to the lovemaking, but hey, I plead creative allowances! Hope you enjoy!

GuLaLi56 – Sorry I took so long, but Damon still clings onto his dominant side even when things go well...

Isabella's Mom – I share your sentiments!

Cherrypie0192 – so glad I sparked your interest – go check VD out!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Teasing Cage**

Damon gazed at the sleeping woman nestled in his arms, unable to look away at his well deserved prize.

He'd done it. After months of torment, watching her cavort around with his _goddamn brother_ – he had managed to claim her as his own and sample the delights that had made him suffer a serious case of blue balls.

She shifted slightly, the covers falling off to reveal her shoulder and a tantalising sliver of skin. _How_ _delicious_. Unable to stop himself he reached out to stroke her, a small smile creeping on his lips as she snuggled closer.

He could get used to this – a gorgeous, warm woman in his bed, his for the taking. Usually he was gone by morning, or busy dumping the latest drained blood bank in the nearest forest, he grinned sheepishly. Elena had been more than a match for him; all innocence and big brown eyes one second, a fiery kitten the next.

Admittedly, it had been her looks that first drew him in. Her resemblance to Katherine had piqued his curiosity to the point he couldn't stay away, but it was her kindness – no – her _passion_ that forced him to re-evaluate what he wanted in life. Being the big bad for so many years had been a hell of a ride, but he secretly longed for what Stefan seemed to have achieved so effortlessly.

Elena.

He had become obsessed with her. It had begun slowly, his eyes actively seeking her out in a room before he even noticed. It had progressed with a maddening intensity; with him taking any opportunity to engage her in mindless conversation – often deliberately goading her with crude comments that made her eyes flash with annoyance. Sometimes, he had wished she would look at him with something other than irritation but oh, he did love seeing her all hot tempered and riled up. _Bossy little girl made me jerk off more times than I care to remember..._

Finally, his infatuation grew violent. He felt enraged whenever Stefan touched her, wanting to wrench her free and sink his cock and fangs inside her to mark what was quite clearly his. It had become an ongoing battle, with countless pieces of furniture being ruined by him gripping too hard in a bid to keep composure. _No longer_, he thought with relief. Squeezing her even closer, he tucked her firmly into his cool embrace.

She sounded half asleep when she asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his mutely. He fucking hated his descent into the clingy, possessive type, and it was too early in the morning to start pulling the jealous boyfriend act.

She frowned, clearly unhappy with his silence, but chose not to call him up on it. Instead, she slipped her small hands behind him and lazily started stroking his back.

Damon closed his eyes in appreciation, his muscles rippling when she touched a sensitive spot. His whole body relaxed, her hands soothing his taut skin, sending him into a dazed sleep. Minutes passed, until her hands paused their sensual ministrations.

"Are you purring?" she asked incredulously.

His eyes snapped open in shock. _Losing man points by the minute fool. _"What? No! Vampires don't purr Elena. Vampires are tough, they growl, they _snap_..." he emphasised by biting the air near to her ear.

She giggled, a light tinkling sound that made his chest hurt. "Don't be ridiculous. That's not all they do. You were defiantly purring." She wound one hand up his back to enthusiastically scratch at his head. "There, there, who's the pretty kitty now?"

He stilled, his body freezing into position. Kitty?_ I relax for one fucking minute and she starts making jokes? _

With a roar, he flipped her over putting his weight on top of hers so she couldn't move. "I'm a dangerous killer, not a house trained pet... You'd be best off remembering that," he growled, his eyes flashing.

She stared back, unflinching at his sudden aggression. She slid her hands forward to cup his face, smiling softly as she gently caressed his jaw. His brows drew together in confusion. Why was she suddenly acting so affectionately to him? It was usually about this time Elena briskly told him off for his sudden anger spurts and stereotyped him as 'unstable'.

_What every man wants to hear_, he thought wryly.

He was jolted out of his musings by a soft thumb smoothing out his frown. "I know you're not a pet Damon. But you can have some cute moments, even if it's just with me."

_Maddening woman_.

He groaned, ducking his head to kiss her. "Sorry," he mumbled through kisses. "You drive me crazy sometimes, but I don't mean it..." She murmured her forgiveness, pulling him closer at the waist.

Feeling foolish, he began to artfully show his apologies through long, drugging kisses that left Elena panting and stunned. He briefly let her catch her breath, trailing his lips to her neck to suck and nibble at the soft flesh. She moaned, a low pleading sound, twining her hands in his hair to wrench him back to her lips.

He obliged willingly, with his trademark smirk.

She lifted one leg to wrap around him, and he made a sound of frustration. _It's too soon to take her again_, he thought knowingly. Elena didn't seem to share his concerns, her other leg joining the other, allowing her to arch her body upwards to grind against him.

"Elena," he growled, "you're killing me here..."

She nodded furiously, and he couldn't help but slide one hand downwards to give her ass an explorative squeeze. _Mmmm_. Unable to let go, he allowed his hand to roam free as he roughly thrust into her. She didn't falter, lifting her hips to meet him every time, making his eyes clench tightly shut with the delicious friction.

"I want you..." she said on a breath, hands clumsily fumbling with his belt buckle.

His body vibrated with excitement, his cock straining to be freed. He half bucked into her hand like a randy school kid before he shook his head, clearing his senses.

"Elena... wait..." he protested, one large hand stilling her wrists. Typically, she ignored him, slipping one hand down his jeans to grasp him.

He threw his head back and vamped out, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. His fangs nicked her slightly, but she didn't seem to care, caressing the moist head of his penis. He had to stop this now, or else he was two minutes away from fucking shoving himself so deep, he'd likely break her.

"Please..." he choked. He took a few deep breaths, his fangs melting away as he calmed himself. _God, I'm a fucking saint_. Quickly grabbing her wayward hand once more, he drew her arm up to plant a kiss in her palm.

"We can't right now," he rasped. "Gotta wait."

She arched one eyebrow, a gesture so familiar he had to hold back a chuckle. _More evidence she was made for me, not my halfwit brother. _

"Wait?" she said slowly, as if it was an unfamiliar word.

He nodded, moving her arms above her head. "Believe me, it's not want I want either. It's too soon after the last time, and what with my vamp strength and ridiculous skills" he flashed a grin "you'd be in so much pain it wouldn't be enjoyable." She frowned, and he bent down to whisper in her ear. "I just can't stand the thought of hurting you. Too much." he added on a wicked note.

Elena let out a throaty sigh. "I get it. It's just you're being such a tease," she half moaned, wiggling her body closer. With her hands above her, the movement pushed out her breasts – her nipples brushing against him in a tantalising caress. Caught off guard, his eyes took on a glazed look staring unashamedly at the curves on her body.

_Fuck. Just a taste wouldn't hurt... _

He sucked one nipple, then the other between his lips. She gave a sharp cry and her body shuddered, desperate for release.

"Can't you just touch me..."

Damon's eyes narrowed, before he let out a bark of laughter. "Sweetheart. If I'm going to have to suffer, then _you_ will have to suffer. I'm not selfless enough to bring you off, to sit here all hot, bothered and unfulfilled."

She glared at him, wrenching her hands free to cross them over her exposed breasts.

"Fine. Then you can't even look." She sat up, scooting down the bed to gather his t-shirt and slip it over her head.

He propped himself up against the headboard, arms behind his head as he watched her delicately pick around the room looking for something. He spied black lace peeking from underneath the bed, and he snatched it up to hold it triumphantly in his fist.

"Looking for these?"

She glanced at him, her frown deepening until a slow, sly smile crept onto her lips. He watched in fascination, his cock growing hard again at the look upon her face. _You've met your match Salvatore. She looks positively predatory..._

"Keep them," she said coolly, turning her back on him to saunter towards the bathroom. She paused at the doorway, arching her body upwards as she slipped off his top.

Entranced, he jerked forward, his eyes growing black with lust. Damon's eyes roamed over her body and his hands fisted the bed as a haze came over him. _Need to be inside her_. His body tensed, ready to move.

"After all, you might need a memento if you're so sure about leaving me well alone. Unless..." she peeked behind her shoulder to smile at him bewitchingly "you want to join me in the shower?"

She then disappeared, the sound of the water coming on moments later.

It took all of two seconds to flash inside, pressing Elena up against the tiled wall. Water cascaded down them, lending her a slickness as he reached for her round the back. One hand slid down to stroke her, tracing maddening circles around her clit.

"Rule Four," he snapped, as he suddenly plunged two fingers inside of her. She screamed, throwing her head back onto his muscled shoulder. He licked her neck, his eyes rolling back at the taste of her, before growling a warning into her ears.

"Never tease, if you can't take the consequences..."


	9. Lamb

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the delay everybody. I suddenly lost a member of my immediate family last week, and it's been an absolutely awful time. I took the time to write this chapter, as I need to focus on something else that brings me some kind of escape from the horrible RL issues. Your words were so thoughtful, the number of reviews outstanding, and the support much needed at a time such as now. Hugs to you all, you lovely people. x

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Lamb **

**Damon POV**

The sun beamed down, bathing the figure down by the lake in a golden glow. Long brown hair blew in the breeze as Elena turned to face him, beckoning him down with a laughing smile. Damon nodded his head, holding one finger up to the amusement of the beautiful girl.

"Come _now_ Damon, not in a minute! The waters lovely!" she called.

Damon chuckled and flopped down back down on his towel. Remnants of their picnic was strewn around him, French bread and bits of leftover chicken beginning to wilt in the heat. She had eaten with a healthy appetite, often shoving pieces of food in front of him to try. He'd glared every time, batting her hand away in disgust. He couldn't bring himself to get angry, instead patiently enduring her childish teasing – anything to keep the grin on her face.

Closing his eyes, Damon flexed his arms above his head, wincing slightly as he did so. A small smile tugged at his lips remembering how he had gotten so deliciously sore.

_In the shower, on the stairs, at the beach at night... _

The past week had been decadent, filled with intimate moments lending him to come to one reasonable and undeniable conclusion.

Elena was meant for him.

He didn't understand why she could still desire him or how she had suddenly come to terms with being kidnapped. He often questioned her easy acceptance, studying her with a fierce intensity. Sometimes she caught him, moving closer to cup his jaw in her soft hands. With a gentle smile, she would inquire what troubled him – and he couldn't bring himself to voice the fear that still niggled in the back of his mind.

That she was faking it.

He couldn't seem to quell the thoughts in his mind that doubted her affection. He would only leave to feed once she was fast asleep – locking her in the bedroom so she couldn't escape again. But as the days went by and she still didn't attempt to leave, he began entertaining the idea she was only playing along with this charade until her white knight Stefan saved her from the evil brother. He ground his teeth together at the thought. Whether she left on her own accord or not, he would rip this town apart – _and the next_ – until he found her again.

No other man would touch what was his, he vowed.

Voices startled him and he shot upright, his eyes scanning for any perceived threat. A non-descript couple were standing by Elena chatting amiably, with large shopping bags in their hands. The man looked the typical all-American guy; athletic, tanned and dressed in an old college sweatshirt. His eyes roved over Elena, checking out her body which was artfully displayed in a black bikini.

Damon snarled, and snatched up a scarf Elena had discarded earlier. Moving as quickly as he could, he strode purposefully down to the lake, catching the last bits of the conversation.

"Oh, we were so thrilled when we saw the old house being occupied again," the woman gushed, fanning herself with her wide brimmed hat. "I was just saying to my husband how nice it would be to have some neighbours nearer our age, as everybody around here seems to be a bit older – isn't that right Tom?"

The man shuffled, flashing Elena a conspiring wink before answering. "Sure is, hon." Elena grinned back, and Damon redoubled his pace. _Fucking neighbours. I bet you're the type that comes round to borrow our goddamn sugar... _

"Are you vacationing here with your..." she trailed off, giving a less than subtle head nod to the area where Damon had once lain.

"Fiancé," Damon supplied in a firm tone. Shocked, the woman glanced at him, her appreciation quickly taking over from her surprise.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there! I'm Susie, and this is my husband Tom – we live at number 25 just next door."

"It's nice to meet you," he replied with a charming smile, moving in to kiss her cheek. Susie blushed, and looked on adoringly at him. Turning to Elena, he passed her the scarf. "Here you go sweetheart, you forgot your cover-up."

Elena observed his face carefully and gave a sly smile, pushing back his hands. "Thanks _honey_," she emphasised. "But I'm not cold."

Damon stared at her unblinkingly, growing furious at her flippant tone. _Watch how you step little girl_, he warned mentally. _I'm not beyond punishment._

Swallowing his anger, he moved back towards the couple and offered his hand out to Tom. "I'm Damon, and I see you've met _my_ Elena. It's our new holiday home, so I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty of us."

Susie clapped her hands in delight, and beamed at her husband. "Well let's start straight away! I've got all the ingredients for a barbeque tomorrow night and we would just love it if you could join us down the lake around 8 o'clock. Does that sound good?"

Elena gave a genuine smile, nodding her head. "Lovely. Anything we can bring?"

"A bottle of wine might be nice for you ladies," Tom supplied helpfully. "I only bought a ton of beer, but I'm sure Damon won't mind."

Damon widened his eyebrows, and flashed a grin. "I'll take one for the team. We'll see you tomorrow then." They said their goodbyes; with Damon slapping Tom on the back a little too hard making him stumble on the sand. With one hand on the small of Elena's back, he pushed her back to the house where he could have some privacy.

"Cover up next time, no one likes a free show." he said cruelly, shoving the scarf once more in her hands. She rolled her eyes and let it drop to the floor, instead placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Don't be so ridiculous Damon, why should I? It's too hot outside," she retorted.

He knew he sounded irrational – _more like borderline fucking crazy mate_ – but he just couldn't stand the thought of any other man looking at her. He growled, wanting to give her a firm shake or punch the wall in anger, but instead took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, do what you like," he muttered, grabbing his jacket in a move to leave. _Need to go get something to eat – maybe visit the neighbours_, he thought sulkily.

"Damon." Her soft voice broke his inner dialogue, and he glanced over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow.

"Elena," he responded mockingly.

She tilted her head up the stairs. "Maybe I'm done with swimming after all. How about we watch a film and then order take out or something?"

His face creased into a frown. She was offering him a truce, but despite her beautiful face and comforting words he remained in a temper. He hated his insecurity, but seeing Elena comfortably talking with a man who eye fucked the shit out of her body made his fangs drop out in anger, and he needed some time apart or he would start imposing new rules concerning clothing.

He had a feeling that would not go down well.

Instead, he shrugged non-committedly, muttering the word "maybe" before busying himself at his makeshift bar.

She studied him for a minute, frustration evident in her face before she expelled a breath and traipsed upstairs.

_Dumbass_.

Hissing out a breath, Damon spied a decent looking brandy and swigged a good gulp out of the bottle. Still unsatisfied, he ignored his desire to stay and was out of the door in a flash.

Yet still, one terrifying thought managed to get through his mind.

_If you keep treating her like this, you won't keep her for long._

_

* * *

_

**Elena POV**

_Stupid, pig-headed man._

Elena seethed, storming into their room. She flopped onto the bed, letting out a frustrated scream into the pillow.

He dared to chastise her over a bikini? She rolled her eyes at his infruriating behaviour. Alongside treating her as if she had given the neighbours a bloody lapdance, he had the adacity to rebuff her gracious offer of spending some time together. She had managed to bring herself to ignore his caveman tendencies, so why did she have to suffer even more of his surliness?

She shook her head resolutely. No – this wouldn't do. _This wouldn't do at all_. Elena would be sure to bring home what a god awful mistake he'd made _and_ make him regret his biting comments. Oh, he would get angry at himself, probably growl for good measure – before mumbling his apologies and crushing her against him. She smiled, growing heated at the thought.

If it was one thing she could count on, it was Damon's jealousy and lust.

Elena strode into the walk in closet where Damon had put all the clothes he had purchased for her. Some were bordering on pornographic, including a barely there school girl uniform and scraps of fur for a cavegirl outfit. He had winked laviously whilst they unpacked, pouting when she had crossed her arms in defiance and firmly shook her head.

_How things changed._

She flipped through garments; sexy sailor, naughty nurse – _too obvious_ – until a slip of silk caught her eye. It was a peach ivory silk teddy, with edgings of lace. It looked vintage, and very expensive. _Perfect_. Eager, excited, she shed her clothes and shimmed into it there and then. She hurried, not knowing when he would return but vowed to make his eyes glaze over and his fangs slide out at the sight of her. _Game on Salvatore_. Running a hand through her tousled locks and slicking on some gloss, she walked back into the room.

"What are you wearing?"

She jumped, colliding with Damon's hard, broad chest. His hands immediately went to her waist to steady her, and she peered up at him.

"Night stuff," she said defiantly, pulling away to smooth down her silk top. "Thought you weren't coming up," she added churlishly.

"Changed my mind. That's allowed, isn't it?" Damon said in a conspirital whisper, raising his eyebrows. She snorted in protest.

His gaze dropped lower, growing heated and he took a step forward. He gently turned her around so he cradled her from behind, wrapping muscled arms around her slim body. Elena breathed in his heady scent of brandy, leather and a hint of spice – a smell that turned her mind fuzzy as she began to fall under his seductive spell.

He angled them to face a mirror and she felt a thrill at the image of them together; flashes of fragile olive tones against his pale strong body. Damon trailed a hand up her body, before clasping it back onto her stomach, making her muscles quiver. He closed his eyes, as if the sight of her was too much to bear. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, "I can't help but get possessive..."

She nodded mutely, it was the closest she would get to an apology and she was willing to forget his behaviour just as long as he touched her. She pushed back against him, desperate to feel his body against hers. A deep growl rumbled from his chest, and one hand clenched her hip forcing it to be still.

"This is going to be slow..." he whispered, his voice gravelly with lust. "I'm going to be in charge and you're going to beg me," one hand crept up her silk top, stroking the soft skin underneath her breasts. "You're going to scream my name so loud the new neighbours know who you belong to."

The hand finally moved upwards, stroking maddening circles around her nipple but refusing to touch the hardening peaks that begged for attention. _More_, she thought, _she had to have more_. She pushed out her chest, but he chuckled darkly, instead giving her bottom a firm slap in punishment. She yelped, shocked eyes locking onto his in the mirror. He stared back, a dark imposing figure that demanded obedience.

"I told you how this night would go," he offered, and she nodded meekly. He abruptly let her go, moving his hands upwards to lazily peel her top over her head. His blue eyes darkened, and he bent to his head to finally lick and nibble her aching breasts. She moaned, consciously trying to keep still lest he wrench his head away and end the delicious warmth coursing through her body.

He worried one breast with his teeth and Elena flinched, caught between pleasure and pain. Yet, ever anxious he would leave her wanting, she continued to stand her grounds earning her a mumbled "good girl" from his busy lips.

He sunk to his knees, roughly pulling her knickers away to spread her lips with his thumb and finger. Air cooled her heated flesh, and she could feel her wetness sticking to her thighs as an obvious indication of her excitement. He growled with appreciation and gave her exposed slit a longing lick. She breathed out his name as he did it again, flicking his teasing tongue yet ever mindful to avoid her clit. She tilted her hips down in a subtle bid for him to catch her needy button, but he quickly caught on, his big hand coming down on her ass far harder than the time before.

She screamed, her behind burning before he swung his hand back down to slap her again. "No moving Elena, you've been warned. Now you can only come with my permission, seeing as you can't seem to play by the rules."

Whimpering, she mumbled she understood as he restarted the torturous little licks on her excited pussy. Without warning, two fingers plunged into her whilst his tongue danced upwards. She bowed her head under the force of the pleasure, her body taut and ready to explode. He began to curve his fingers in and out in earnest, before finally flicking her clit with his talented tongue.

Waves of pressure built up inside, her body trembling with the pressure as she fought to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Please Damon," she cried brokenly. "Please, I can't hold it..."

He abruptly stopped, watching her body writhe in a bid for release. Hands grasped for his head, to pull him back into position but he merely swatted them away until she calmed and stopped panting. With a smirk, he swung her onto the bed before shoving her thighs wider apart. Peeling her open again, he ignored her protests to suck voraciously at her poor clit over and over.

Like before, he stopped right before her orgasm leaving her to gasp in agony. He disappeared briefly, before reappearing with a set of expensive ties to wrap her wrists to the ornate headboard. She squeaked in protest, and he tapped her left breast in chastisement.

Gazing at her, he was quiet before his deep honeyed voice broke the silence. "I'm going to take you hard... let me know if you can't take it," he said seriously. She moaned, eager for the challenge, bucking her hips upwards in encouragement. He laughed, shucking off his pants before lifting her hips until she was poised at his tip.

Without any further warning, he sank all the way into the hilt. She cried out in shock and some pain, trying to push herself away from the pressure against her inside walls. Her arms bound, she couldn't move and she was impaled upon his impressive length with no way of relieving the force. Before she could get used to it, he began thrusting into her with a mind blowing intensity. A low wail emitted from her throat, often interjected with the keening cry of 'Damon' causing his dick to twitch and hammer inside her anew.

She could feel her climax hurtling towards her, and she tossed her head from side to side in a bid to keep it at bay. She eventually gave up, pleading with him to let her give into her release.

"Please, please, please... Oh God...Damon let me come, please let me come..."

With a snap of his teeth, he grunted his consent, roughly grabbing her breast again. Elena felt the waves of pleasure course over her as she screamed with relief at her first orgasm. With a roar, he joined her, muttering her name before collapsing into a sated heap next to her.

Exhausted, she couldn't move and gave a lazy smile when Damon pulled her into his cool arms and settled in for sleep.

"Amazing," he mumbled into her hair, before dropping a light kiss on her lips. She mumbled her agreement, feeling so happy and content that she fell instantly into sleep.

Nothing could ruin this peaceful idyllic retreat – _for now_.


	10. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Authors Note:

As a quick note, I've put up links to the lake house, Elena's nightime pjs and outfits mentioned in this chapter on my profile. More importantly I want to mention the wonderful and supportive messages that have honestly kept me going these horrible few weeks. I want to thank you all for the kind reviews, private messages and lovely thoughts that actually made me get a bit teary. My sister would have loved this story I'm sure. All my love – Nightfalls.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Elena POV

"This one," his husky voice called, deep with promise.

Just hearing Damon's voice made her skin prickle with awareness and her nipples hard. _Deep breaths_, she coached herself, willing her body to stop its traitorous descent into arousal before he noticed. Feeling more composed, Elena glanced up from the rails she was perusing to see Damon holding up a very short black lace dress. He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously, forcing her to stifle a smile. _Don't play along Elena_, her subconsious scolded. Schooling her face into seriousness, she placed one hand onto her hip.

"I don't think that's appropriate for a lake side BBQ Damon. Anyway, I thought you wanted me to – and I quote – _cover up_?" she reminded him pointedly. He frowned, looked at the dress and back at her again before shoving it back into the rack. "Too right," he muttered. Abruptly, he strode to a nearby shop assistant and began gesturing wildly his quest for a shapeless sack.

_Over dramatic much_? she thought amusedly. After spending the day lazing in bed, she'd declared that despite a bursting wardrobe, she had nothing to wear for tonight's festivities. Damon had been incredulous at first, but after some cajoling and a lot of kissing she found herself in the local mall in the neighbouring town.

"No, you fool - high necked, not square necked! What the hell is square necked? I need something demure, you know, like the Queen would wear..." She caught snippets of Damon's conversation, and took pity on the poor girl who looked utterly bemused.

"Please excuse him," she said laughingly, slipping her hands around his waist from behind. "He gets a bit over excited sometimes. Do you have any white summer dresses, with Grecian straps?" The shop assistant nodded in relief, whipping out a selection of dresses before hurriedly scurrying away.

Elena arched one eyebrow at Damon, and he shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "What?" he said defensively. "I _tried_ explaining Elena, she just didn't get it. Humans."

Rolling her eyes, she loaded him up with garments before grabbing his hand to drag him to the nearest changing rooms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she laughed. "Now you'll have to endure me trying on the same dress in different styles as your punishment for terrifying the staff here."

He resisted her pulling, and she turned back to him questioningly. His gaze was serious, and he slowly moved forward causing her breath to hitch in her throat. _Damn gorgeous vampire_. Gently, he brushed the curve of her cheek, and she pressed into his hand like a needy cat. "Silly Elena," he whispered in her ear, "being with you is never a punishment." His hand slipped behind her neck, lightly massaging the skin there, before anchoring her head for his kiss.

He brought his lips to hers, keeping it sweet and gentle. She closed her eyes, humming with pleasure as she drank in the heady flavour of him and sank deeper into his embrace. He eased away with a satisfied chuckle, as she lazily opened her eyes again with a quizzical expression.

"Can't get enough of me? Elena Gilbert, seducing me in the mall. I think everyone's enjoying the free show..." he chuckled darkly. She jerked back, embarrassment colouring her cheeks as she noticed customers and staff alike staring at them unashamedly.

Frustration swelled inside her, lending her an unfamiliar confidence. "That was all you Damon," she accused, brown eyes flashing with anger. He arched one eyebrow, as if he was saying me? Really?

"Yes – always has been, always will be. I bet you couldn't even stay away from me for 24 hours. Can you contain your hormones for that long? I think not."

"But I... I'm sure I could" he muttered, half stunned at her angry outburst.

Elena filched her clothes from a confused Damon Salvatore and began to walk to the changing rooms, exaggerating her strides. She turned back to him, where he stood still. Flashing a saccharine sweet smile reminiscent of a certain Caroline Forbes, she beckoned him over.

"Well come on then, let's start now. Let's see if you can survive all your wet dreams coming to life."

* * *

Damon POV

Damon rubbed his jaw that had begun to ache. He was beginning to feel like he had been in an all-out brawl, for he was feeling suitably bruised and more than a little bit shocked.

Elena's words – _it's you, always has been _– continued to ring in his ears. In a non-descript shopping mall she'd unsheathed her claws and dug into him viciously, voicing out his fears that she didn't feel the same intense hunger he felt for her. Was it true? It had been _him _who decided to spirit her away, _him_ who had pawed at her at every moment, possessed by this insane need to be around her – all the bloody time.

And Elena? Every time he had touched on the subject of his feelings for her, she'd played the reluctant damsel in distress to fucking perfection. From attempting a pathetic escape via the bathroom to refusing to cover up at the beach, she had fought him every step of the way.

_Oh, but she likes the packaging_, he thought confidently. He need only slip one hand up her velvety thighs and her heart began to flutter, her breathing turning shallow. But physical lust aside, did she care for him at all? He frowned, smashing his hand into a mirror. It cracked and splintered, the jagged lines distorting his image.

He angrily sat onto a nearby seat, mulling over his options. Perhaps the childish challenge she had set could work to his advantage after all? If he restrained himself, she could see how well they got on without sex clouding the issue. She could no longer chalk up their connection to simple desire, forcing her to realise this was far more complex than originally thought. Happy with his new plan of action, Damon kicked out his feet and settled his arms behind his head.

With a swish, the curtain swept open to reveal Elena clad in a sinfully seductive dress. Her breasts were uplifted by white drapes of fabric, ending above a pair of very shapely golden legs.

_Goddamn_.

"So, what do you think?" she gave a slow twirl, allowing the dress to give a tantalising peek of her bottom.

His smug smile slipped, as he realised with a heavy heart this would be a difficult challenge after all.

* * *

Elena POV

"Do you mind?" a rough, furious voice growled.

Elena shrugged, ignoring the enraged man who had been fixing his hair in the bathroom. Instead, she brazenly used the doorframe as a support, whilst she put on a pair of wickedly high heels. Damon's heated gaze swept over her, down her new white dress to linger on her shoes. He scowled, his hands clenching into fists as he shot his head up so fast she was sure he'd suffer from whiplash.

"Heels, Elena?" he said in a condescending tone. "Clever footwear for a BBQ where there is an abundance of sand."

Elena smiled serenely in response, and moved into the room. He didn't need to know she had stowed a pair of gold flat sandals in her bag for later. It was worth seeing his face grow heated with anger, his movements becoming jerky as he poorly attempted to conceal his rage. She would bet her last dime that he was dying to show her who was boss.

_Could I push him further? _

"Excuse me," she purred, brushing past him. She had decided to forgone a bra, and her breasts fleetingly pushed against his chest. He uttered a groan, both hands shooting out to clench the porcelain bowl in front of him.

Swallowing her smirk, she found her favourite bottle of perfume and dabbed it behind her ears and on her slender wrists. It was a light floral scent, with undertones of roses and honey that she adored. Peeking in the mirror, she could see Damon taking a quick sniff, before clenching his eyes firmly shut.

She couldn't help it – a giggle bubbled up inside and escaped. She clamped her hands over her mouth but it was too late; his eyes flashed open and narrowed in anger.

"Trying to play me, little girl?" he growled. "You're being a tease. That's defiantly against the rules..." he trailed off, coming near towards her.

"No it's not!" she retorted childishly. "It's perfume, that's all." She ducked under him, hurriedly leaving the room to his amusement. "You better hurry up!" she called, as she began descending down the stairs.

"You better stop teasing me!" he yelled back, making her grin. "And stop wearing that fucking perfume!"

She busied herself at the gold full length mirror in the foyer, brushing an imaginary crease from her dress and smoothing her curls.

"Beautiful as always," he whispered in her ear. She gave a little yelp, and swatted him angrily with her hand. He chuckled, catching it easily and pressed a gentle kiss in her palm. She immediately softened at the gesture, looking up at him with hooded eyes. _Kiss me_, she thought wildly. He moved away, hands up in surrender as he smiled ruefully. _Come back,_ her subconscious called, _we're not finished..._

"Sorry," he said sincerely. "I admit it, that was all me. Couldn't help myself, you look so delicious." He wet his mouth, her gaze becoming riveted by those soft sinful lips. "So, shall we go to this house on the prairie shindig or what?" She nodded dumbly, and he offered her arm which she gratefully took.

_My legs need all the support they can have._

The BBQ was in full swing, and Elena was enjoying herself immensely. Susie and Tom had greeted them warmly, introducing them to nearby neighbours on the lake, as well as an assortment of friends. Nevertheless, it had not been without its fair share of drama. She had noticed Damon stiffen whenever a particularly young, good looking guy was introduced, his teeth would grit together and his words were short and clipped.

On one particular occasion, Tom's old college friend Blake had become so drunk he'd failed to see an irate vampire by her side, steamrollering his way into the conversation without a shred of reserve.

"Tom!" he slurred, swinging an arm over his friend's shoulder. "Great party buddy, loving the free beer."

His eyes widened comically when he caught glimpse of Elena talking to Susie, and he stumbled forward. "Who's this beauty aye, Tommy boy?" Tom had shrugged apologetically, and quickly introduced the two.

"Elena! E-lay-nah," he spelled out with a dazed grin. "You're smoking babe. How about you and me get a drink, then maybe later a swim in the lake? I'm a great swimmer, maybe I'll demonstrate the breast stroke." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She almost choked on the drink she was delicately sipping. "Thanks the offer, but I'm all sorts of good" she said dryly. Tom murmured a quick apology, and quickly pointed out Damon who had a murderous expression on his face. "Blake, this is Elena's fiancé, Damon."

Blake shrugged, apparently nonplussed and turned back to Elena. "Nice to meet you buddy. Elena, can I get you a drink? I can mix some awesome cocktails; fancy a sex on the beach?"

She rolled her eyes, and instead focussed on the tall dark and handsome specimen beside her. Damon was vibrating in anger, and she felt tendrils of worry begin to swirl in her tummy. _Better calm him down_, she thought anxiously. She curled one small hand round his to give him a squeeze, standing on her tiptoes to give him a long, drugging kiss.

"Forget him," she whispered reassuringly.

His eyes were wide in wonder, and his arms gripped her waist in a bruising grip.

"I thought we were playing your game?" he said hoarsely. She smiled softly, using her free hand to curl around his neck. Why fight it anymore, she thought with sudden clarity. The electricity between them was undeniable – be it Mystic Falls or a lakeside BBQ – her eyes would be drawn to him in the middle of every crowd.

"It doesn't matter anymore who starts this," she said honestly. "We both want it." He drew in a rough breath. A myriad of emotions flitted across his face, from disbelief to hope as he broke out in a wide smile. He lifted her up and swung her around, and a tinkling laugh escaped her. As soon as she felt dizzy Damon put her down, his expression gentling. "Thank you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You know what this means?" he said gleefully, his eyes sparkling. Suspicious, she gazed at him intently in a bid to decipher what plan he now had running through his head. "I get to kiss you, stroke you, and tease you at any moment I please without a slapped wrist or angry retort!"

She quirked one eyebrow. "Not if you've been naughty," she retorted, finishing off her drink.

His happy expression fell, his dark brown eyes beseeching her to reconsider. "Oh, no! Don't give me the kicked puppy look. I'd be a fool to give you a green pass – now – I'd love another glass of wine if you wouldn't mind," she asked sweetly, batting her eyelids. He scowled, obviously not wanting to play the dutiful fiancé role just yet.

"Not interested? I could always ask Blake..." she trailed off, tilting her head towards the inebriated man that had now turned his attention to a peroxide blond. "No!" Damon barked, moving in front of her to cut off her vision. "I'll go," he said sulkily. She laughed, giving him a quick embrace before he walked off.

Content, she found an empty table and gratefully sank down into the cushioned seat. _Damn shoes. Damon was right after all_, she thought with a grimace, rubbing her toes. Elena kicked off the torturous heels, closing her eyes with a sigh as she listened to the hum of music and conversation in the background.

Suddenly she was startled by a buzzing coming from under the table. Curious, she ducked her head down to search for the source of the noise. Her heart leapt into her throat when she realised what it was – a blackberry nestled in a wad of napkins, its red light flashing angrily in the dark of the night.

Her hand trembled, as she picked up it up. _Should I use it?_ If she had found the phone a week ago – she would be frantically calling Stefan, sobbing as she begged him to come and save her. Was that what she wanted now? Definatly not, she decided firmly. Her lust for Damon had been complicated these past few weeks, and feelings had begun to deepen – confusing her head and her heart. Still, her kidnap still sat uneasy with her, and his constant need to dominant left her burning in frustration.

_So where does that leave me now? _

She should at least use the opportunity to tell Stefan she was okay, he must have figured out both her and Damon had disappeared around the same time. _Oh God, what about poor Jenna? _Elena clutched her stomach, feeling nauseous at the thought of her long suffering aunt worrying about her. Her mind grew dizzy with the people she had forgotten about these past two weeks; Jeremy, Bonnie even Caroline...

Elena peered up at the house, her eyes anxiously seeking Damon's familiar black figure. Her breath hitched, as she saw him laughing with Tom as they consulted a selection of wines. She probably had a couple of minutes to spare, as Damon wouldn't be able to use his speed in front of all these people, even if he caught a glimpse of what she was about to do.

The decision had been made, she thought shakily.

She spun back around, shielding the phone with her body as she begun to type.


	11. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing II

Authors Note

A thank you doesn't cut it, but I hope it can suffice. My writing has improved with every review, and I wish I could hug and thank you all personally for giving this story a chance. Every message picks me up, and encourages me more, so in short – you guys are the best. Please keep reviewing, for it means the world! Enjoy, love Nightfalls.

* * *

Elena POV

_Hurry. The. Fuck. Up. _Elena's subconscious screamed in her head.

Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, fingers clumsily trying to type out a brief message. _Shit!_ Her hands trembled so much that she pressed a wrong button, rendering the last sentence ineligible. _There's no time to start again, _she thought frantically, stabbing the send button.

Message sent, the screen blinked.

_Dispose of the evidence_. Quickly deleting the message, she turned the phone off and tossed it back under the table. She took a shaky breath. Had she gotten away with it? Elena slowly turned around to face the house, eyes frantically searching for Damon amongst the crowd. A few tense minutes passed without success; Tom was now playfully dancing with Susie and the drinking area occupied by the already sloshed neighbours at 27. She cursed out loudly, why couldn't she see him?

Dread crept up her spine, making her shiver at the thought of being caught. Oh, he would be crazed with anger and oh so determined to teach her a lesson that would not end in pleasure. Would he bite her again? Drain her body of blood, keeping her on the brink of existence in a haze of pain? The floor seemed to rock as she felt dizzy at the prospect, blindly grasping for the table to keep her upright.

"Elena!"

She heard him shout from nearby, his voice sounding panicked. She dimly heard hurried footsteps above the ringing in her ears as she was guided back into her seat.

"Elena, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" he rasped, dropping to his haunches to peer at her face. Her vision was hazy, but she could make out his face, brow furrowed as he gazed at her anxiously.

_Did he know_? she thought wildly. Was this a trick, or did he really think she was ill?

"Elena, say something!"

"I-I'm okay," she mumbled tentatively, taking a few deep breaths. "Give me a few minutes."

"You're lying to me," he stated it matter-of-factly. She went rigid, her heart stuttering with shock.

"Hey, hey – calm down – I can hear your heart racing at the dozen. You're quite obviously _not_ okay, so please don't try and go all independent woman on me and pretend you are. I'll look after you."

His words sent relief coursing through her veins, and she took a few needed breaths. _He thinks you're sick, play along with it_. Damon's touch was gentle as he embraced her with his muscled arms, cradling her to his chest. She sighed deeply, her body growing relaxed as she was comforted by the man she kept so many secrets from. _Traitor_. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to cry.

He wouldn't be able to understand why she was so upset, for she simply _couldn't_ come clean. The relationship between them was so fragile, so tenuous, she feared telling him everything would bring it all crashing down. She risked losing him forever, and the thought making her chest hurt. Stupid girl, she thought angrily. She couldn't even muster the courage to tell him how she really felt.

_What a god-awful, tangled web_, she thought sadly.

One lone tear escaped, trailing down her cheek.

Damon must have smelled the salt, for her jerked back to look at her face once more. "Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered, softly wiping it off her cheek. She shook her head no, and he offered a sweet smile in response. "I didn't think so," he said, sweeping her up into his arms and heading for home.

She succumbed to his kindness and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the breeze that cooled her heated flesh. The journey home was quick, for it was only minutes before he was carefully depositing her into bed. "How about you get in your jammies and I'll bring the television up," he said, pressing a brief kiss on her lips. "Lots of Sweet Valley High, Saved by the Bell and chick flicks heading your way," he said cheerfully.

She managed a small smile at that. "It's not the nineties Damon." He shrugged, grinning widely and flashing his teeth. He disappeared out of the door, leaving Elena feeling immediately bereft at the loss of his presence.

_Stop moping, you big faker_.

She roused herself, padding softly over to a blue armoire to gather a white nighty with slits up the side. She gave a little shiver as she undressed, slipping on the cool silk and snuggling back up in bed.

Damon reappeared, with a TV under one arm and a tray in the other. He quickly plugged it in, before presenting the tray with a dramatic flourish.

"Mi' lady," he said with a smile. Cheese, cucumber and crackers adorned the plate, alongside a large pitcher of flavoured water. "I didn't want go overboard like the last time you were sick," he explained. She gave him a watery smile in response, nibbling at a biscuit.

They were quiet, both idly watching the television whilst she picked at the tray. Damon continually ran a hand lazily through her hair, comforting her with his gentle caress. She sighed, instantly feeling better.

"'M full," she mumbled with a full mouth, placing the tray on the floor. Damon followed suit, switching the programme off and turning towards her so he could draw her back into his chest.

"So tell me what happened earlier?" she heard him rumble.

"I started to feel a bit dizzy," she ventured. It was the truth, she rationalised. "Then the more I felt unwell, the more panicked I got until it felt like I couldn't breathe." Damon's arms tightened around her in response. He pressed a gentle kiss on her head and she burrowed closer, feeling awful for pretending to be sick to cover up her deception.

"When I saw you, I was gripped with fear, I felt sick with worry. This is the second time you've been unwell Elena, and I'm constantly looking out for things that could hurt you, that could make you sick." His voice broke at the end of the sentence, and he gripped her in a bone crushing hug.

She cupped his face, and gave him a kiss, forceful and full of reassurance. "I'm much better now," she murmured. His eyes flashed with emotion, and he ducked his head to press small drugging kisses on the base of her throat. "You better be," he rasped between his ministrations. She tilted her head back to allow him more access, his breath warm and quick on her sensitive skin.

As she began to feel the familiar stirrings of lust curl in her belly, she briefly caught parts of his growls and murmurs. "Won't lose you. Even if I have to make a decision at some point – I won't let you go," he rasped.

A shiver danced up her spine, as she noticed the ominiousity in his voice. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her down, coaxing her body into submission with teasing nips. _Stupid libido_. "What decision?" she said in a hoarse tone, as she rolled her hips upwards.

He shushed her, prowling up the bed to silence her with a passionate kiss until she forgot what bothered her after all.

* * *

Damon POV

_Learn to keep your mouth shut Salvatore_ he thought angrily, slicing the thin strap of her gown with his fangs. The sight of Elena collapsing in the garden had struck him with fear, his heart in his mouth as he raced to reach her. She was just so fucking fragile – and reminding himself of that had resulting in him spilling out what would happen in the worst case scenario.

That he would make Elena into a vampire.

The thought sent a bolt of lust straight down to his dick, and he pushed up against the apex of her thighs to relieve the friction. Elena moaned, eagerly rubbing back. He nipped her neck, imagining a time when he would rip into her viciously, marking her as his – whilst she did the same. As a vampire she would be glorious, resplendent and most importantly safe.

But even Damon knew it would be a battle to convince her, leaving him with the horrible fear that even if she did stay of her own free will, her humanity would wrench her away from him at any given moment.

He growled at the thought, shoving her body closer in a bid for reassurance.

_Got to be closer_.

"Enough," he rasped, no longer in the mood for barriers. "Lift up your hips."

She obliged willingly, his hands fisting her nightdress to slowly inch it down her body. He could tell the whisper of silk across her sensitive skin was driving her crazy, and with a smirk he vowed to bring her to the edge of madness.

As the material reached her waist, he brushed it across her nether lips. Elena shuddered, her fists blindly grappling for something to grasp onto as her body writhed with need. She came up empty, instead shooting out one hand to curl into Damon's head, opening and closing her palms in his hair.

She moaned brokenly his name, and he shook his head resolutely.

This was about savouring the delicacy he had right in-front of him.

The silk glided against her again, coming back damp with her excitement. Damon eased up for a split second, whipping his clothes off allowing them to flutter down on the bed at random. He paused, taking the moment to take in the image of her, golden limbs trembling, her pupils dilated as she watched him with hunger.

"Please..."

He ignored her cries and left the silk there, spreading her soft legs wide. Butterfly kisses danced from her knees to the juncture of her thighs, each one edging closer and closer to the small covered patch of hair.

"Damon just touch me there, just a little..." she gasped, her hand trailing from his head to dig her nails into his back.

Damon hissed, revelling in the pain. _So damn good_. He finally snatched the silk away, and gave her a teasing lick tantalising close – but not close enough. Elena gave a scream of frustration, bucking her hips upwards to urge him nearer.

"Patience Elena," he managed to get out. _If she pushes me anymore I won't be able to hold back_. Anchoring her legs still with his forearms, he settled down to press darting little licks up her slit. Just as he inched her closer to the edge he would retreat, chuckling as he nibbled on a nearby thigh.

He worked a finger inside and she began to thrash wildly, on precipice of falling once again. Only then did he suckle her needy button, causing a climax to slam into her. She trembled, screaming out her relief but he did not abate, voraciously licking and sucking until she shattered again. Her nails gouged into his back anew, as if it was the only way to anchor her body to his.

Finally her body relaxed, allowing him to unshackle her legs from his powerful grip. Large hands moved to knead her legs, smoothing out the muscles that ached after being held in place for so long.

Her eyes sleepily blinked open and she smiled with satisfaction. Her brow wrinkled, and she lent up to peer at his shoulder.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. Damon chuckled knowingly. _Little kitten must have clawed him to shreds. _"Don't worry," he murmured, capturing a taste of her mouth with a drugging kiss. "I liked it."

She giggled, falling back on the bed and grabbing him down with her. Damon obliged, nuzzling her neck and trailing a hand down her sides until her laugh turned back to moans. He was still impossibly aroused, his dick throbbing with need to claim her.

Hard.

He guided his shaft nearer, poised at her slick and glistening entrance. _Savour it_. He nudged just the tip in, coating himself with her juices, and quickly drew out. His eyes were clenched firmly shut and his body was taut with tension, desperately trying to keep his raging body under control.

"I love the way you feel," Elena whispered, soft hands cupping his face. He blinked, opening his eyes and saw her flushed face gazing back. "Please don't stop."

As if I could, he thought ruefully. Taking an un-needed breath, he pushed in slowly to the hilt. His body shuddered, wanting to shove into her forcefully, but he managed to keep to the slow rhythm.

In and out he moved oh so slowly, spurred on by her breathy moans and wet little kisses to his chest.

But his control couldn't last against the feeling of her silken walls clenching him tight. _So fucking tight._ He redoubled his pace, pumping inside her harder and she gave a gasp at the new forceful sensations. Got to get nearer, he thought wildly, fucking her harder. Her walls began to flutter as she climaxed, her cries permeating the air.

Damon wasn't far off, his balls tightening as he roared his release in the crook of her neck. His body shuddered, his body finally sated with pleasure. They lay like that for a while, until Elena began to whimper about his weight and he rolled off.

"Thank you," she mumbled sweetly, instinctively curling into his side. _Where she belongs_. "How are you feeling" he asked, listening intently to her body. Before she could open her mouth to answer, he rattled off her vital statistics with rapid speed.

"Lungs normal, breathing slow but steady. Heartbeat raised to 90 beats a minute, but that's natural," he flashed a grin, "after spending a night with me." She swatted him playfully, rolling her eyes at his lame one line.

"I feel much better, I'll just take it easy the next couple of days. Leave you to cook and play the housemaid."

He hummed in agreement. Oh he didn't care, he thought happily as he tugged her closer to give her a kiss. The fact that she spoke so naturally about them having a future – albeit one only guaranteed by a few days – made his chest hurt. It was enough to kill the last lingering fears about their relationship, and put his insecurities at rest.

He smiled as her small hand slid under the pillow to seek his, linking their fingers as she settled down to sleep.

* * *

Stefan POV

Stefan stared down at the text message in front of him, a look of pure bewilderment on his face. What the hell was going on? Bonnie hovered behind him anxiously, her hands continually playing with a locket that swung around her neck.

"Am I over-reacting? Tell me I'm over-reacting. It's just I've called Elena over and over again so she can explain it but its switched off, and I'm tired of my head going around in circles thinking the worst..." Bonnie trailed off, her face pale in the flickering lights of the Salvatore boarding house.

Stefan nodded absently, re-reading the message again for the hundredth time.

_Don't worry I'm okay. Let Jenna know I'm fine and not to worry. Don't ring back this number and don't tell anybody else I text, just please trust me. Love, Elena. _

Millions of questions swam in his head, and he began to feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. The text made absolutely no sense in light of what had happened last week.

Stefan had called to see Elena, eager to give her a beautiful bracelet engraved with her name in it, decorated with an ornate emerald set in the middle. Unique in nature it was solely for Elena, providing a sharp contrast to the locket that derived from Katherine's time.

It was a peace offering, an apology and a promise for the future – that things would be different and the past would never come between them again. He had been crestfallen to learn Elena had left to visit some cousins in a nearby state, citing her need for a holiday. Jenna had been emphatic in leaving her be, reminding Stefan of the difficult times Elena had endured.

"She needs some space," Jenna had said comfortingly, placing one hand on his arm. "She'll come back, but for now a vacation with some family outside of Mystic Falls politics, the memories of her parents and the recent breakup could really do her some good."

Stefan had reluctantly agreed, leaving Elena a voicemail saying sorry and that he would be waiting for her when she came back.

It had all changed when Bonnie came round, flustered from a recent text from Elena that didn't seem to fit in with the story told by Jenna. Why did Elena feel the need to reassure Bonnie she was okay? And why could no-one know about her secretive text?

Things didn't add up, and with startling clarity Stefan suddenly put two and two together. Stunned, he spun round to face Bonnie who stared back. She put a trembling hand over her mouth as she gazed at him with teary eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Stefan smashed his fist into a mahogany table, splinters of wood flying everywhere. "Elena's in danger," he said shakily. He looked sadly at the destroyed table and nudged a jagged edge with his foot.

"How?" Bonnie asked, her voice unsure.

"Damon's got her. And I fear we'll be too late."


	12. The Other Huntsman

Authors Note: 

Oh my goodness. I was so overwhelmed with everybody's reviews (thank you so much!) that I literally wrote all day and night yesterday to give you another chapter early. I read a lot of suggestions about Elena becoming scared or way of Damon. So far, she's been a bit sassy (remember when she slapped Damon in the first season!) but this chapter sets up for some definite angst and a change in their dynamic. Love to you all, and let me know what you think!

* * *

_The Other Huntsman_

_**Elena POV**_

A banging reverberated in her ears, the noise loud and persistent.

Elena burrowed deeper into the duvet, clamping her hands over her ears. _Go away_, she thought irritably. Ignorant of her pleas it continued, and with a little scream of frustration she sat upright. The clock blinked 1.30pm. She made an o of surprise; she had slept all the way through breakfast.

Glancing over to the other side of the bed, she noted the empty space and rumpled covers. _Damon's gone_. She felt a curious relief in his absence. She didn't think she could bear seeing his handsome face without the sickening punch of guilt in her stomach. Knowing Damon, he would immediately pick up on her discomfort, badgering her relentlessly until he found out why.

_He can never find out about the text._

The banging continued, forcing Elena out of her internal reverie. With a sigh, she grabbed her robe, tying the sash around her slim waist before sleepily tripping down the stairs. A shadowed figure stood behind the door with the rest of the house silent, punctuated only by the person's consistent knocking.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Tom clad in a pair of low slung jeans and a blue shirt holding a large food container and a pie at his feet.

"Tom?"

"Elena! Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried!"

Confused, Elena frowned at her unexpected visitor. "You were? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Susie saw you collapse at the party last night. We searched and searched but you'd disappeared. We figured that Damon had taken you home, but then we noticed his car wasn't here so I decided to come round with some food and check you were okay. When no-one answered I started to panic." He gave a sheepish grin, running his hand through his hair. "I may have overreacted."

Elena closed her eyes in embarrassment. She hadn't realised anyone had witnessed her freak-out of the century, and had hoped it would stay that way. _Ah, but remember – this is a Stepford wives neighbourhood._ "Oh I didn't mean to trouble anyone. I think it was the age old mistake of too much to drink on an empty stomach," she said with a wince. "I'm feeling so much better today."

He laughed, and gestured to the food. "I'm glad to hear it, we've all been there. But still, have some soup and apple pie – it'll only go to waste otherwise."

Elena nodded and gestured for him to come indoors, shutting the door behind them. "Kitchens at the end of the corridor," she called. "I'll just go upstairs and quickly put something on." Best do it fast too, she thought with sudden panic. _If Damon catches me in my nightgown and the good looking neighbour I'll be mopping up blood for days_. She ran upstairs, hurriedly changing into a white tank top and a pair of blue yoga pants.

Walking back down she smelled a heavenly aroma, her stomach grumbling in response. "Looks like I got here just in time," Tom joked. He'd tied an apron around his waist, and was stirring the soup in a saucepan.

Elena burst out into laughter. "What a surprise. I never pegged you as the house-husband type, Susie must have you well house trained." Tom pulled a face, grabbing a crusty loaf to shave off some slices.

"Mock me not Elena; I'll have you know I'm an accomplished cook. I made that lobster bisque all myself."

"You made it?" she said incredulously.

Tom nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back on the counter arrogantly. "Not just a pretty face." _Apparently not_. "Doesn't Damon make you meals from time to time?"

_Sure, if you count dry crackers and cheese._

"Damon has his own special kind of diet," she begun carefully. "So I tend to cook for myself in all honesty."

Tom nodded sympathetically. "That's a shame. Let me know if you ever want to try any more of my food, I'm always trying new creations and need an impartial taste tester."

"Maybe," she shrugged non-committedly. _But shouldn't Susie be your taste tester?_ She kept quiet, not wanting to start a conversation figuring she'd probably not like the answer. Instead, she eagerly took the steaming bowl handed to her and closed her eyes in delight at the first sip. _Desperate house-husband he may be, but the man sure can cook. _"This is delicious," she praised, mopping up any excess soup with her bread.

"Thanks," he smiled warmly. He lingered, taking the crockery to the sink for a quick rinse over. Not wanting to seem inhospitable, Elena offered him a cup of tea.

"That would be lovely," he said.

She reached up for the mugs on the top shelf, her top riding up to show a small sliver of golden skin. His eyes flickered over her before he quickly looked away. She blushed self consciously, tugging the tank top back down.

"It's a shame Damon popped out," she said in a conversational tone. _Best remind him of my so-called fiancé with an aggression problem._ "He should be back in a bit."

"That's alright. You're more than enough company."

Elena sloshed the milk at his words, her eyes narrowing. _Now, that definitely seems like flirting._ She felt a fleeting moment of sympathy for Susie, probably blissfully unaware of her husband's inappropriate behaviour.

"Well, I'm sure Susie is too," she said pointedly, putting the mug down with extra force. He jumped, looking down at a suddenly interesting spot on the counter as he mumbled his agreement. Crisis averted, Elena thought proudly. _And not a speck of bloodshed in sight_. They quickly went onto the safe subject of football, bolstered by her knowledge as a cheerleader until he made his excuses to leave.

Feeling a little mean, Elena laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Thanks so much for looking out for me Tom."

"Anytime," he said, giving a quick wave as he walked down the path. She watched him go, making sure he went straight back home to his wife where he belonged.

She gave a little scream as she was painfully yanked back from the front door to the darkened living room. _Damon_. Her luminous brown eyes gazed at him fearfully, noting his clenched fists and tense body – all ready to snap.

He gave a little smile then, that didn't reach his eyes.

"Care to tell me what the fuck that was all about?" he said silkily.

* * *

**_Damon POV_**

_Typical. _

You leave to get supplies for a romantic lunch and she's already being wined and dined by GI-fucking-Joe from next door. Damon felt anger swell inside him, making him go wild. With a growl, he flung a table across the room making her yelp, an overwhelming jealousy bubbling up inside of him.

The image of her touching _him_, the remnants of their meal evident in the kitchen... it was all too much.

"You just don't seem to get it Elena." He spoke slowly, enunciating each word. In a flash he was in her face, growling words into her ear. "You _know_ I don't like other people playing with my things."

She attempted to push him away, but he didn't budge. "He didn't even touch me," she hissed. "God Damon!" she flung her hands in the air in apparent exasperation. "How long is this insane jealousy streak going to continue?"

He pretended to think for a minute, his brow furrowed. "Gosh, I don't know Elena," he said in a saccharine sweet voice. His eyes narrowed, and his voice turned nasty. "However long I fucking want? If you didn't keep breaking the simple rules I lay down, then you wouldn't have to receive a punishment would you?"

She gaped in indignation. "A punishment? What am I five years old now? The guy came round bringing breakfast because they saw me feeling ill yesterday and grew concerned. He overstayed his welcome, so I made it clear he should leave – end of story!"

His eyebrows raised then turned them downwards into a glare, "You shouldn't have even let him through the door." _And now I look like a fool_. He grimaced, thinking of the fresh fruit, and Mediterranean hamper he'd abandoned in his car once he heard another heartbeat in the house. How could it be that she'd shown such loyalty to Stefan to the point she even slapped him right round the face – but gladly invited mere acquaintances to breakfast in _his_ house?

He backed off, pacing the length of the living room and kicking the broken pieces of the table out of his way. She had him up in fucking knots – he needed to think. She opened her mouth to speak, and he stretched out on hand motioning her to be silent.

Her voice rung out in the room and he scowled. _Disobeying him again_.

"Aren't you tired of this?"

"Tired of what – you assuming you're a princess when really you are just my prisoner?" He turned to her, quirking up his eyebrows and smirked. "If so, then yes."

She gave him a sharp look at that. "I don't assume anything. All I've tried to do is make this... this..." she waved her arms around searching for a word "_situation_ bearable, you know, the best it can be! I've not got my friends from back home Damon. The only thing I'm guilty of is making new ones, talking to people like I used to do."

_Stupid girl_. He'd seen and heard enough to realise Tom's gaze had lingered longer than appropriate, with a decidedly appreciative gleam in his eye. "That sorry excuse for a man is _not_ trying to be your friend," he walked over to the window to stare at the house he'd disappeared to.

He heard her tread softly towards him, her footsteps tentative and unsure. He steeled himself for her touch, not wanting to yield so easily. The air moved as she reached up a hand to touch his shoulder but he sensed her falter, her hand dropping down to fall limply at her side.

"Maybe your right," she admittedly softly. He moved around slowly to regard her with a slight frown as he waited for her to go on. "Maybe he is acting out of line and I can assure its' all harmless. But more importantly Damon, I can promise you it means nothing to me. My interest lays elsewhere."

He gave a curt nod in acknowledgement, turning back to the window.

Her words, although appreciated, didn't simmer the fire raging in his veins. As a human he had been passionate, spontaneous and possessive, fiercely guarding Katherine with such an intensity he defied his father and his own moral compass to be with her. His transformation into a vampire had magnified these traits to the point of no return, despite all his best intentions.

Elena didn't understand that this dominance was now part of his nature – _it was who he was_. He didn't want to be duped again like he was with Katherine – Elena was meant to be for him and him alone and he wouldn't take any half measures to convince her or any other people of that.

He whipped round to gaze at her. She was perched on the arm of the sofa, one leg curled tantalisingly over the other. _Look up_, his subconscious helpfully reminded him. Wrenching his gaze upwards he noted the anxiety in her face.

_Was she nervous because she was scared of him? Or nervous because he might not take her apology?_

He couldn't decipher between the two and gave a heavy sigh. _Women_. Tonight he would lay it bare and ask what was going on in her head, coming clean about his own personal history. For his own sake he needed to know if this was real or not – at least then they could go back to his rules and cut the heavy emotional crap.

He had already made his mind up to keep her, whether she liked it or not.

"I think we should go for a drive, grab an early dinner and talk about this. Properly." He added, narrowing his eyes. She nodded, flashing him a small smile and rose. "I'd like that. Give me five minutes to just go upstairs to change."

Ten minutes passed and he idly looked at his watch to note the time. "Elena!" he called. He had the idea of grabbing some takeout for her – and a little something for him – before curling up on the sofa in-front of the TV. Hopefully being home with some nice wine would relax her and they could talk.

"I'm ready," she called.

He gave a malevolent last stare at the house next door then shut the curtains to block the now offensive view of the neighbours.

Elena waited in the foyer looking adorable in a grey ski cardigan decorated with snowflakes over a casual white t-shirt dress. She flashed him a funny look. _Your staring_, his subconscious supplied rather unhelpfully.

"What?"

He shrugged, an involuntary smile creeping over his face. "You look cute, that's all." She wrinkled her brow at that, looking down at her outfit. "Great," she muttered quietly. "What every teenage girl wants to hear..."

Smothering a laugh, he guided her into the car and sped off. After a leisurely drive through beautiful countryside they stopped off at a nearby Italian by the lake, placing an order for a large prawn paella, garlic bread and two bottles of wine; one red, one white.

Waiting by the counter, Damon could feel her eyes on him and she tugged on his arm urgently. "Can you even eat garlic?" she whispered. He let out a guffaw. She scowled at his response, crossing her arms across her chest sullenly. "I was just checking..."

"Ah, you care about me after all," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Now we've ordered yours, I'll go get mine." He left with a smirk, leaving the restaurant to corner an off duty waitress having a smoke round the back. She was waiting outside with the bags when he returned, a distressed look on her face.

"Don't worry, she's alive," he reassured her. She stared at him with such an intensity, trying to decipher whether he was telling the truth. Whatever she found seemed to satisfy her, and with a nod of her head got in the car.

The drive home was uneventful, and she quickly walked ahead to deposit their goodies in the kitchen. Only a few steps in, his vampire senses caught something else. "Wait!" he snapped.

She froze.

He could hear a fast paced heartbeat and the smell of cheap perfume walking up the drive. "Someone's coming. If it's your fucking friendly neighbour again I swear to God I will snap his bloody neck..."

Elena went over to the window to peer out. "It's just Susie, probably making sure I got the food okay." He snorted at that. Yeah right, he thought sardonically. _Probably to make sure you don't smell of her husband's aftershave_.

Rolling her eyes, she opened the door to warmly greet the other woman with a hug. Damon loitered in the hallway, plainly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey sweetie, I heard your feeling better! I'm so relieved." Susie exclaimed. Elena nodded. "I'm feeling back to normal. I'm so sorry we left the party early. Thanks so much for the food; it was such a lovely thought."

Susie visibly became flustered, and brushed it off. "Oh, that was Tom. I heard he popped by with some supplies. Is, err, Damon in?"

Damon smirked, prowling forward to give a five fingered wave. _Poor woman wanted to make sure I was in to put her fears at ease._ "Susie, always a pleasure," he said in a rumbly tone.

She smiled widely at that, the relief written all over the face. "Oh! Nice to see you. Anyway Elena, I was only popping round to pass on a message I found. You must have gotten our phones mixed up, or borrowed my phone to send a text last night at the party."

Damon shot forward, borrowed blood suddenly pumping loudly in his veins.

_What the fuck is she talking about?_

He looked to his left at Elena who had gone very pale. She refused to look at him, instead silently beseeching Susie to keep quiet with wide, scared eyes.

"Oh, I think you're mistaken Susie I don't have a phone..." she babbled. _Liar_. He could tell by the way her heart was racing, her lungs gasping for air as she struggled to present an image of calm. He suddenly felt so cold, his body frozen as he tried to make sense of what was going on. His mind raced, blackening with rage and pure anger as one word screeched in his head.

_Betrayed. _

He ground his jaw, popping it out of its socket to wrench it back in again. Susie looked confused, noting the sudden tension in the foyer. She gave a nervous titter, smoothing out her dress. "Maybe I'm mistaken, I'm sure there must have been another Elena."

"What did the message say?" he asked, his voice low and menacing.

"Damon," Elena interrupted placing a shaky hand on his "just leave it. Please."

He violently shrugged her hand off. _Bitch. _He stared hard at Susie anew, this time compelling her to answer his question.

"What did the text message say?"

Staring blankly she said in a monotone voice, "We're coming Elena, don't worry."

He slammed his fist into the door frame with a roar, wood and plaster dust raining down over the trio. _I need to see it for my own eyes._ "Give me the phone." Susie woodenly drew out a blackberry from her pocket. With hands that threaten to shake, Damon snatched it from her his eyes unblinking as he read the words on the screen.

There it was in black and white, his worst fears finally brought alive.

_She'd deceived him_.

All the time he was trying to take them one step forward, she was planning a massive leap back. He turned to look at her, noticing she was silently starting to cry, salt permeating the air. "More theatrics Elena?" he rasped. Her face broke at that, and she sunk to her knees to sob into her perfectly formed hands. _Hands that ripped my heart out_.

"Go home Susie," he instructed, the compulsion heavy in his voice. "You never received a text, and you never came round. You think the new neighbour is a lying, little bitch and you don't trust her one bit."

He vaguely heard Elena gasp in-between her tears, as he slammed the door shut on Susie at number 25 who had single handedly brought his whole world crashing down in the matter of minutes.


	13. The Red Ribbon

_Authors Note_

Words cannot encapsulate how wonderful all your reviews have been! Was thinking about my sister lots, but I was drawn out of my thoughts by the most amazing messages of support. I started writing this last week hence the angsty tone, but rest assured things will get better. It's my 23rd birthday tomorrow – so this chapter albeit rushed – is my present to you all for sticking by me. Love, Fia.

P.S. The Red Ribbon: In the theme of hunting & a chase, a red ribbon is tied onto the tail of a horse if it's liable to kick. It's the kind of warning I could see Damon identifying with...

* * *

_The Red Ribbon_

_

* * *

_

_**Elena POV**_

Damon slid down the door to rest on his haunches, clutching his head with trembling hands. He took sharp inhales of air as if he was desperately trying to keep himself together, stopping him from breaking. Was he crying? She didn't want to see him in such pain butjust couldn't tear her eyes away, sobs wracking her body as she gazed in horror upon the carnage she had wrought.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this_.

She took a clumsy step forward, needing to touch him – feel him – if only for a second, then stopped.

Her touch wasn't welcome anymore.

He lifted his head up to stare at her then, his cheeks wet with tears. The sight was like a punch to the stomach and she felt instantly sick.

"Who is coming?" he said hoarsely.

She was silent, clutching her stomach with one hand.

He suddenly appeared in front of her, slamming his hand through the wall right by her head. She flinched, fear slowly seeping into her bones, taking her mind off her nausea. Angry red veins began creeping around his blackened eyes, a startling contrast from his pale skin.

"I said – _Who. Is. Coming._"

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. He bared his fangs, snarling at her with abject hatred and she felt like she died a little bit inside. _He hates me_. Her mouth dry, she mumbled her answer. "Bonnie. I think it's Bonnie."

"Is that who you text?"

She jerkily nodded her head, moving her hands to brace her upright on the wall. "I swear. It was just Bonnie."

He flashed back to pick up the abandoned blackberry on the floor, re-reading the message.

"LYING AGAIN!" he roared. He stalked back to wave the phone in front of her, his eyes stark with pain. "The number isn't Bonnie's. It's _Stefan's_" he spat out the last word. "If you were texting Bonnie, it should be a girly little message filled with lots of xoxo's at the end from your witchy BFF."

Revelation hit her and she gagged, bile rising up her throat. _Bonnie didn't listen to me. _She must have spoken to Stefan and he came to the wrong conclusion, always thinking the worst. Closing her eyes in despair, she sunk to the floor.

Elena no longer had the strength to hold herself upright, violent tremors coursing through her body and making her feel weak. All the while her mind whirled with the ramifications of her silly little text – was Stefan waging a rescue mission? _Oh my God what if Damon gets hurt? Or Stefan, he could be killed by his brother all because of a misunderstanding._

"It says we."

She looked up at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"It say's _we're_ coming. Did you ask him to round up your little raggedy bunch of misfits?" he snarled.

"No! No, I never asked him to do anything I swear – Damon please, just let me explain, I was worried so I text Bonnie not –"

He hoisted her up from the floor with a bruising intensity, shaking her hard like a little rag doll.

"Everything out of your mouth has been a lie hasn't it?"

She fiercely shook her head.

_No_.

He let out an oddly muted laugh. "You know what? I don't believe you anymore Elena. You put yourself on a pretty pedestal championing ideals of love, honesty, loyalty – but it means _nothing_ to you. You're the same as Katherine after all."

Damon abruptly let her go and she fell to the floor with a yelp of pain. She saw him flinch at the sound, his fingers curling and uncurling into fists, warring with the desire to let her suffer and the guilt at causing her pain. She almost wept as he dragged a chair to where she lay, roughly placing her into the cushioned seat so she was more comfortable. _He's confused and hurting but he's still got his humanity. He hasn't shut it off yet_. Hope blossomed in her heart as she realised all was not lost.

_You can still fix this. _

He grabbed another chair, swinging it around to straddle it backwards. His face was expressionless, only his eyes searched hers with a frantic desperation revealing the battle that raged inside.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes imploring him to listen.

He visably flinched at her apology, standing up so quickly the chair toppled to the floor with a loud crash. He avoided her gaze to pace one side of the room, still looking tortured by her words. Tears tracked down her face as she realised he couldn't even bear to look at her, disappearing out the room without a word.

Her eyes widened when he returned with heavy duty twine, taking her by surprise as he set about roughly tying her wrists and ankles securely to the chair.

"Damon! What are you doing, you're hurting me!" she cried struggling as he grabbed her arm that she feared was broken.

"I can't take _talking_ to you – I can't even _look_ at you right now" he snarled, finishing off the last of his efforts. He moved back, giving her one last lingering stare before walking out of the house.

"DAMON! Come back, please don't leave me like this!" she cried, close to tears again. _Don't leave us like this_. Desperate to talk to him she tried to wrench herself free but the rope just chafed her skin until it began to bleed and she quickly gave up. She gave a sigh, her head falling back onto the chair.

He'd obviously seen her words to be an admission of guilt – an apology for betraying him for his brother on the sly. _Stupid, stupid man_, _never giving me the opportunity to explain myself_. It had been a foolish decision to go behind his back, but she had been consumed by the thought her friends and family were worried about her. Jenna and Jeremy had suffered enough.

In hindsight it was so obvious; communication had always been their problem. If they had been more honest with each other Damon wouldn't have kidnapped her in the first place, she thought sadly, one tear tracking down her cheek.

_It wouldn't be like this._

* * *

The hours passed and Elena realised he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

She drifted in and out of a troubled sleep, startled awake by the slightest noise. She felt on edge, anxious, and made a conscious decision to try and stay awake until he returned. Her stomach growled angrily and she angled her shackled wrist forward until she could just about make out it was 3 in the morning. _No wonder I'm hungry. The last time I ate was with_ _Tom with his Lets-have-an-affair soup. _

The wind howled outside, the trees groaning as it whipped past_._ The moving branches made the hall way light look like it was flickering, casting shapes and shadows that made her jump and throw worried looks around the room._ It's just a bit of wind. _The brewing storm added an ominious atmosphere to the situation and she took a few shaky breaths to calm herself down.

"It'll be okay," she muttered, even if she didn't believe her own words.

A floorboard creaked nearby making her jump. _It's just the wind_, she repeated like a mantra. Cool breath wafted by her ear, smelling of brandy and cigarettes. She heard a dark chuckle, the sound making her skin break out into gooseflesh and her breathing turn shallow.

Her body stiffened as she realised who was beside her.

"Are you sure about that?"

_Damon._

Elena blinked dazedly as a lamp was flicked on, her eyes gradually becoming used to the light. He stood to the side, looking absolutely terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and one hand had a nasty jagged tear up his arm.

_What happened? And why hasn't it healed?_

She caught sight of his other hand clutching a bottle of whisky and he took the occasional swig before pouring the alcohol liberally over his wound. He grimaced, the skin sizzling.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, desperately trying to wrench herself free to stop him. He raised his eyebrows, gazing at the wound in apparent fascination. "I like the pain," he said, his face emotionless. Satisifed with his efforts, he slung the bottle in the corner where it smashed.

He took a deep sigh as if he was fortifying himself for a battle, moved towards her and dropped to his knees to undo the rope. She watched silently. He lightly traced the abrasions on her wrists, sighing gently when she trembled at his touch. He stood back up and wrenched a hand through his hair until it looked dishevelled and rumpled.

"I guess we have to talk. I've been going over and over it in my mind-" he rasped, one finger making a wide circles by his head "-and I just can't it out of my head. I want to know everything."

He was quiet for a few minutes, opened his mouth and shut it quickly. Worried eyes stared at her and she knew he was terrified of asking his first question.

"Was... Was any of it real?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

_Oh Damon. _

She didn't have to think, feeling an overwhelming sadness that he doubted her answer. _Of course it was real_. "Yes," she croaked, her voice raspy from not being used.

Damon nodded sharply, shoving his hands into his jeans. He took a few steps away before spinning around. "Were you going to tell me about the text?"

She didn't know the answer to that. She gave a slight shrug, looking down at her shoes. "I wanted to. I just knew that it was a chance for me to-"

"No." he interrupted, plainly hurt. "You wanted to, but you didn't. I get it."

She opened her mouth ready to scream at him to just listen – _that she had JUST text Bonnie_ - but he got there first again.

"Did you even want to come away with me? I don't even know the answer because you didn't even fight me – you went along with it." He looked so tormented with the questions racing through his mind.

The question floored her. There was no way she could give a simple yes or no, for she had been conflicted from the very beginning. Damon had become her dirty little pleasure, innocent flirting quickly turning into raging dreams about him pushing her up against a wall and kissing her so thoroughly she didn't care _who saw _or_ who knew_. Her kidnap had thrown her into a reality where these fantasies had come true leaving her to battle between her sense of loyalty to Stefan and her growing infatuation with his brother.

"In the beginning I was scared and more than a bit confused. You didn't always make it easy for me Damon, pushing my buttons so much that I did want to leave. I didn't fight because, well, _how could I_? You're so strong so I carried on along with it... but then after a while I stopped pretending, and it became different with us – "

"Stop." He said quietly.

Silence reigned, and she gazed at him beseechingly. Finally, he looked up at her, and she almost collapsed at the pain in his eyes.

"You don't even know, do you?" his voice breaking at the end. "You can't even give me one clear cut answer. What do you want? What do you feel? You can't say because you've playing me from day fucking one."

She shook her head furiously, hiccupping back a sob.

_It's not like that. I know now, __**I know**_.

"God Damon, please just listen to me..." she moaned hauntingly.

"No!" he shouted, pushing her against the wall, staring at her with hateful look. "You can't _Damon please_ me anymore! I've been honest about how I feel about you, told you how I just couldn't stay away anymore – but you've been playing your games all along! Waiting for Stefan were you? Well you can't have him," he snarled, his eyes turning feral. "And I fucking swear to God **he can't have you**."

He pulled up her shirt, sliding one hand up to roughly grab a breast. Frantically, he ripped the buttons of her jeans, shoving them alongside her panties down to her knees.

"Damon, please stop – no – let me explain... please..." she sobbed, scrabbling away. _Oh God don't do this_. He caught her easily, slamming her back into the wall making her gasp with pain. He held her there with one hand, her hands slapping at his to no avail.

"No, no more explaining Elena," he growled, unbuckling his belt. "I don't want to hear another lie out of your mouth. Just answer me this, and for once be truthful."

She swallowed and jerkily nodded her head.

"Did you really want me? Even now, when I've exposed your deceit?"

Elena didn't need time to think. Through it all, one thing had been certain – she had wanted Damon Salvatore – but had just fallen in too deep. "Yes," she whispered, her voice quiet but sure. He stared at her, hope, anger and despair flitting across his face until he took on a mask of indifference.

He let his jeans drop, moving in towards her.

"Not like this Damon," she begged brokenly, hot tears spilling down her face.

He continued forward. _Your Damon isn't there anymore_. She could see this was breaking him up inside, and it was all because of her. He couldn't help it, feelings of hurt, anger and jealousy had consumed him and he was reacting the only way he knew how. She knew he needed to dominate her, to show her who she really belonged to and erase all the indiscretions in the past. Her betrayal, Stefan, Matt, Tom...

_But he's going about it the wrong way. This will destroy us._

She squeezed her eyes shut – not wanting to see the look on his face, gazing at her like she was a stranger. She couldn't bear it after all the tender and loving moments they had shared between them. She felt his body press against hers, moving instinctively towards her pleasure zone until he suddenly stilled.

"This is fucking UNREAL!" he bellowed, smashing his fist into the wall.

Startled her eyes flew open, meeting the enraged stare of her lover. "Well guess what?" he spat, wrenching himself off her. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them up, before gesturing she dress as well.

"Your fucking boyfriend's here to save the day."


	14. Hold Hard

_Authors Note _

I am so sorry this update has been so late! Work's hectic, but the snow in England resulted in a day off & the production of this latest instalment. All your words have been utterly amazing, I know it was so frustrating Elena didn't say her piece, but please continue to let me know what you think – I appreciate every single review.

P.S. I stole a bit from Damon's confession to love to Elena, Season 2.

P.P.S. I only just read some of BadboysAreBest, mayghaen17 and SuchALittleMonster (I'm such a latecomer I know) but if you were ignorant like me, they are all amazing so check them out!x

* * *

_Hold Hard_

_

* * *

_

_**Elena POV**_

"Get the hell away from her."

The warning was hissed from a dark, shadowy alcove in the room, the person occasionally outlined by flashes of lightening that crackled from the sky. _Stefan._ Shocked and embarrassed, Elena fumbled for her jeans, pulling them up to fasten them close with trembling hands.

"I mean it Damon. Move away right now and this can be quick and painless."

Damon chuckled darkly, yanking her close by her waistband until she fit snugly under the crook of his arm. She didn't protest, sinking into his embrace further as she looked on with shocked eyes.

"And if I don't?" he countered back, raising an eyebrow in question.

In a flash Damon was ripped from her side and she slammed heavily onto the floor. She yelped, cradling her head in pain. First the arm, now the head, she thought dazedly. _Would anything be left unscathed from this awful situation? _Damon, Stefan, even her own life was at risk_. _Sounds of fighting reached her ringing ears, pushing her to sit up and stop it from escalating. But still feeling dizzy and disorientated, she could only watch as the two people she cared so deeply for were intent on ripping each other apart.

Stefan had Damon pushed up against the wall where she herself had hung hours earlier, slamming his fist repeatedly into his brother's face. Stefan paused only for a second, as if to gauge whether enough damage had been done. He seemingly got his answer when Damon spat blood at him and gave a sly grin.

"That all you got little brother?"

Damon gave an almighty shove, sending his brother flying into the dining room table and chairs. He didn't stop a beat, running over to where Stefan lay to rain hard punches to tender flesh with a terrifying accuracy. Stefan gave a groan, before extending his legs to powerfully kick Damon away. He stumbled back, allowing Stefan the chance to flip his body back upright.

The two scowled at each other, the atmosphere tense and almost crackling with static until Damon began to clap.

"Well, well, well little brother. You're faring much better than when we last had a bust up. New diet?"

Stefan stared impassively back, one hand tightening into a fist the only outward indication of his anger.

Elena gasped, her eyes wide. She realised at once what Damon was referring to. Not only were they fighting because of her, but Stefan had resorted to _human blood_. He had gone against his ethics, putting his self control and wellbeing at risk in a bid to stage a successful rescue attempt. _Oh God, this is my worst nightmare come to life_. She began to feel short of breath, panic rushing over her in waves that she battled to temper.

"Please stop this," she called weakly. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"A bit late for a conscience isn't it Elena?" Damon snapped.

Stefan frowned at his comment, his gaze flitting between Damon and her, trying to decipher what had gone on. She swallowed audibly. _Was now the time to come clean about everything? _She looked at Stefan, her eyes beseeching him to listen to her.

"I think we should try to calm the situation down a little, go back home and talk," she said, her voice shaky. Damon merely crossed his arms and cocked one eyebrow, whilst Stefan gave a sharp shake of his head.

"You've got to be kidding me Elena. You've been missing for weeks and I'm pretty sure your arm is broken by the way you've been favouring it. Don't tell me you fell down the stairs, I'm just not buying it. You're coming back with me, end of story."

_Without Damon? _

_Without telling him about the text or how she really felt about him? _

No, she thought resolutely. Despite him terrifying her earlier, she needed a chance to be honest with him and come clean. The urge to spill everything bubbled up inside of her, and she ached to be alone with him. Out of respect this was something that she didn't want to do in front of Stefan, but she would if she had too.

"Stefan can I just talk to –"

Damon interrupted her suddenly, a cheeky look on his face. "Missing? Elena hasn't been missing. I think you should check with her aunt and the school, she's on a family vacation working on a history paper." Elena was left open mouthed at that, relief raging through her body and easing the overwhelming anxiety she felt before. Oh_ thank God_. Her fears were completely unfounded, her family safe and happy, oblivious to her sudden jaunt to a lake with an aggressive vampire.

If only I'd known that a few hours earlier and this could have all been avoided, she thought wryly.

Stefan gave a fierce growl and all of a sudden flashed in front of Damon, swinging his hand hard to meet his stomach. Damon sunk to his knees at the painful blow, giving a low moan. Elena gave a little shriek, hating the look of pain that flashed across his face. She stretched out a quivering hand, trying to get his attention before her vision was blocked by Stefan standing over him.

"That's what you compelled them to think, you son of a bitch," he snarled, his fangs sliding down. He turned to face Elena, his eyes filled with remorse. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. Let's go." He gave a vicious kick to Damon's ribs and strode over, his gentle arms picking her up in a bridal like fashion.

"G-go?" she spluttered. "No, I can't – I want to stay with Damon!" she cried, squirming about in his arms to get free.

Stefan furrowed his brow, perplexed at her actions. "Did he compel you? I just _knew_ he'd do this the moment you didn't have your necklace on – typical Damon. Don't worry we'll work something out, do a spell as soon as we get home. I'll kill him if needs be." He walked to the door purposefully.

Damon shot to his feet to block their way, his face serious and etched with slight panic. "Stefan _don't_. You heard the lady, she doesn't want to go."

Stefan ignored him, giving him a forceful push out of his. Damon quickly regained his balance and started for them again, but found himself rooted to the spot seemingly unable to move.

"What the fuck?" he bellowed angrily.

Bonnie peeked through the doorway, the Grimore in hand. Her worried gaze turned joyous as she saw him straining to come loose from the floor with no success. "I did it!" she babbled excitedly. "I didn't think I could, but I did it! Look Stefan!"

Stefan turned around to gaze at his brother, giving him one last disgusted look before turning away.

"You did good Bonnie," he said with a smile. She grinned back, before realising Elena lay battered in his arms and rushed up towards her.

"Oh my goodness Elena! Are you okay? We were so worried, but we got your message. We'll get you home as soon as possible and hit the hospital, just give us an hour or so..."

Elena screamed at that, feeling utterly frustrated. "Is no-one listening to me? I don't want to go home, I want to talk to Damon! I will be perfectly fine, Damon wouldn't harm a bone in my body."

Stefan gave a pointed to look to her arm and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, but that wasn't intentional. Just like you didn't mean to knock my head earlier."

Stefan looked suitably chagrined after that comment, but still gave a mutter that she would be going back to Mystic Falls – whether she liked it or not.

"Elena, what is wrong with you? Damon lied to everyone back home and kept you here for what-" she brushed Elena's hair back to reveal two neat bites "-to use you as a blood bank and plaything?" She threw her arms up wildly in the air to gesture her point.

"No he didn't! You don't understand, I just need to speak to him!" she cried out desperately, grabbing Bonnie's shirt. "Please."

Bonnie gave Stefan an incredulous look and he whispered in her ear. She nodded emphatically, giving a conspiratorial whisper back. "Don't worry, there's a spell that counteracts compulsion with the use of vervain as the main ingredient. Grams taught me."

"I haven't been compelled! Just put me down!" she screamed, battering Stefan's chest with her tiny wrists. She grew tired quickly and began to whimper, tears glistening in her eyes as she realised she was helpless.

Damon shouted at the sight of Elena's distress, renewing his efforts to get free with a frightening intensity. The muscles of his neck corded as he strained forward, fighting against the invisible hold on his body. "Don't take her away please, I'm begging you – I need her!"

Stefan didn't respond.

"Stefan don't do this! STEFAN!"

She wept harder at the tone of his voice, he sounded so worried and broken. She managed to catch a glimpse of him over Stefan's shoulder, his face pleading, arms outstretched as if he were reaching for her.

"Damon!" she called tearfully. Stefan pulled her back, grabbing a visibly shocked Bonnie away from the room to make their leave.

* * *

_**Damon POV**_

_They're taking her away from you._

Her tear stained face broke him and he howled in protest. He felt like his insides were ripping in half and the only way to piece himself back together was to_ get her back_. Both his body and mind felt incomplete, aching to hold her, hear her retorts, to see her smile.

"Elena!" he roared, catching a flash of long dark hair before Stefan swept her away.

He started for her anew, enraged at the thought of her with his brother. _Got to get to her_. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his leg using all his weight to get a leg free. With a cry he only managed to wrench his knee out of socket, but he barely felt the pain. _Pain is good_. He tried again, the bone groaning in protest but it was no good. He was well and truly stuck.

He heard a car rev then squeal out of the driveway at a rate of knots. His body felt like it was getting weaker as he heard Elena's heartbeat grow fainter as they drove her away from him. Resigned, he slumped to the floor, giving the invisible barrier one last ineffectual punch.

_Well you've fucked it_.

How long would this barrier hold him, he fretted. Would it be hours, days or goddamn months? He needed to get to her. They would be no chance of an overzealous neighbour such as Tom coming to check on the occupants of the house anymore – not after Susie had realised her husband's wandering eye.

_If he was stupid enough to come around, I'd play dead until I got near enough for him to sink my fangs into the adulterous son of a bitch. _

He sighed deeply. Even the visual imagery of Tom's mutilated body failed to stir any emotion inside him at all. Instead he stared intently at the last spot he saw Elena as if she'd magically reappear, unable to get the image of her stricken face out of his mind. You've caused this, he berated. You were far too rough on her, both mentally and physically. He pictured her cradling her arm and he felt sick at the thought – _had he really broken it?_ He hadn't meant to. He had just been so unbelievably angry at everything he just wanted answers to try to understand why she went behind his back.

_I don't care about that anymore. I'm ready to forgive her_ _and make up._

Damon should have tried to see things from her perspective, instead of being so incredibly selfish. He'd effectively kidnapped her and forced her to be with him, skipping the normal dating formalities to jumping into bed and living together. Who wouldn't be overwhelmed and want to leave? Upon contemplation, he couldn't believe she'd stayed for so long _without_ calling for help. _And you said she was like Katherine. Great move, Salvatore._ She was nothing like that bitch – she showed kindness and patience even at the most irrational of his moments.

The realisation came too late in the day.

Instead of growing angry and violent, he should have simply asked her point blank whether they had something worth keeping. If she had miraculously said yes, he would have promised the future wouldn't include whisking her away without her consent, or barring contact with men – _however much he wanted to_. Their relationship would be based on a foundation of trust, and more importantly love.

How clichéd, he thought wearily. He knew the depths of his feelings ran deep, to the point where he thought the infatuation with Elena had bordered on psychotic. But it had been the past weeks alone that had provided such blinding clarity. He was happy with her. She was so extraordinary, one minute she was softly chiding him to be nicer, the next eagerly running upstairs with a giggle as she prepared to undress him and have her way. God, he thought ruefully, she even managed to play him at his own game, re-writing the rules that merely enthralled him further to her multi-faceted nature. She managed to embody the three things he'd ever dreamed of in a woman, becoming his confident, his biggest support and his harshest critic.

_She made me better myself._

And with this, he now realised he couldn't go back to the Damon of old, who took what he wanted whenever he felt like it. He would never be saint – nor would he want to be – but she had stirred so much in him it would be an insult to return to his troublesome ways.

A hoarse sob escaped his throat as he came to a decision in his mind.

He loved Elena Gilbert.

And it was because he loved her that he simply couldn't be selfish with her. She deserved someone that would listen to her wishes, even if it meant letting her go. He shuddered to think about how close he had come to forcing himself on her, despite her pleas to stop. He honestly knew he wouldn't have gone any further – but did she know that? In light of everything he had done, it seemed plausible that she would think he could commit the ultimate act of depravity.

He made a silent promise to her that he would never make her fear him again. She should have somebody in her life that cherished her, kept her safe and loved her gently, sweetly, like she deserved.

Suddenly Damon was pitched forward, hitting the floor with a thud. Lifting himself up, he experimentally extended his arms out to find whatever witchery toil and trouble that had held him was gone. Nothing stopped him and his arms moved up and down unrestricted and free from the restrains. Yet despite this revelation, he didn't move.

_I want to though._

His body itched to race out of the house to Mystic Falls, to find Elena and kiss her so forcefully so that he felt complete again. He would brush her hair behind her ear and give her softly spoken compliment, watching her shyly duck her head and snuggle into the crook of his arm for a hug. He'd say something naughty and she'd give him a little slap as if to tell him off, before bursting into giggles...

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! You have to stay away – for her. Haven't you done enough?_

He couldn't leave until he could promise himself he was strong enough not to seek her out. Damon needed to take his mind off the thought of her, and replace it with something else.

He gritted his teeth and gouged his fingers into the wood flooring below him. Splinters stuck in his hand but he continued undeterred, ripping through the planks until he met old copper pipes that lived under the house. They were hot to touch – somebody must be having a bath – he thought dazedly. He didn't even wince at the burning sensation, putting his hands around one each to anchor him to the same spot.

Pain is good, he reminded himself as his skin started to sizzle.

_It better be, because it's all I can feel._

_

* * *

Additional Note_

"Hold hard" is another hunting term; often shouted by the Field Master meaning to stop and stay where you are. Damon's trying to hold hard, poor guy!


	15. Rioting

_Authors Note _

Happy Christmas! Hope it was filled with family, hugs and just plain old good fun. I ate so much, my belly still hurts. My Christmas cheer was exponentially added to by all the lovely reviews. You never fail to amaze and inspire me with your words of support, so thank you and I hope you enjoy. Oh, before I forget, "riot" or "rioting" refers to when hounds hunt something other than there intended quarry. So what's Damon doing now? Warnings for violence...

* * *

_Rioting_

_

* * *

_

_**Elena POV**_

Elena jolted awake from a fitful sleep, feeling hot and sweaty. Disorientated, her chest heaved as she gasped for much needed air, the only sound in the room being her quick, sharp inhalations. She felt very peculiar and shakily lifted one hand to feel her forehead. It was clammy to the touch. Was she hung over? It appeared so, the room seeming to swim as she continued to struggle for breath. She gave a little groan and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the nausea to go away.

What had she'd been dreaming about again?

Something had unnerved her that was for sure, her heart was racing like she'd run a marathon. She furrowed her brow, slender fingers massaging her temples as she forced herself to think. _I remember pale skin and a deep, dry laugh, the smell of crisp fresh air_. With a wistful smile she eagerly embraced the images, feeling a pleasant warmth that seemed so conspicuously absent. Amidst the flickering pictures, a set of piercing blue eyes flashed before her and she gave a little shriek.

_Oh my god, Damon_!

Her eyes snapped open as she suddenly took stock of where she was. She noted the familiar bedspread, the dresser filled with cosmetics by the wall adorned with pictures that seemed a lifetime ago at Mystic Falls. _How the hell did I get back here?_ The sick feeling inside of Elena grew, and she felt anxious, out of her depth.

_I remember the show-down between Damon and Stefan, Bonnie coming out the woodwork and then..._

Nothing. It was like she'd had a heavy night of drinking and had woken up disorientated with a serious case of memory loss. There was only one person she wanted right now, one person alone who she desperately needed to see or she was likely to have a panic attack.

"Damon?" she called out, her voice quivering.

_Please say you're lurking around the corner. _

Not a sound could be heard, no creak of footsteps on the stairs or a rustle of curtains by the window sill. Her heart thudded loudly as her panic reached boiling point – _I'm going to start hyperventilating in a minute_ - and she scrambled to sit upwards.

"Damon!" she screamed, eyes wildly flitting around her bedroom as she sought to seek him out. Why the hell wasn't he coming? He was supposed to stroll in out of nowhere, acting nonchalant and drawl a sarcastic; "miss me?" before she shot him an exasperated look. He'd then tease her using all his sexist and crude quips until she'd finally break into a smile which he saw as permission to kiss her until her toes curled.

Minutes ticked by and her stomach rolled with realisation.

_He isn't here. It really happened. They took me away from him – and I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I love him_.

The memory of his face seemed etched in her mind, contorted with such pain and fear he had seemed almost crazed in appearance. Oh, how he had struggled with Bonnie's magic, trying to rip himself free with such intensity she was sure he'd injured himself. She worried her lip as questions hammered at her. Was he hurt somewhere or was he still trapped? Did he wonder why she hadn't come back? She almost wept with the frustration.

_I have got to find him._

That was the only clear and undeniable thought in her mind. She felt a sudden rush of relief as she was filled with this sense of rightness at the thought of seeing him again. Her heart would stop pumping so fast, her breaths would become longer and less hurried. Everything would be ok again.

"It's got to be ok," she whispered quietly, clenching a fistful of her bed sheets in her hand. She threw back the covers and shakily got out of bed. Her body felt weak, fragile even, her muscles aching in protestation at being used. She ignored the pain and slowly moved over to her chest of drawers to pull some clothes on.

Elena was almost ready to go when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind. Hope bloomed in her chest as she spun round with a cry of "Damon?"

Stefan stood there, his face falling at the utterance of his brother's name before replacing it with a mask of calm. He jerked forward, and she was sure he was going to hug her, but he faltered, stepping back and she let out a whoosh of air out in relief.

"Elena, how are you feeling?" he said quietly, moving slowly towards her.

She gave an incredulous laugh then, the sound harsh and brittle in the silence of the room. "Unbelievable." She shot him a dark look, sidestepping him to grab her bag and check she had her purse. "How do I feel? Betrayed, irritated, pissed off. Take your pick."

He looked stunned for moment before trying again. "Okaaaay," he said slowly. "That's understandable; you're probably a bit confused about what has exactly gone on. How about we talk later this afternoon? I brought you lunch and some DVDs so you can chill out and recuperate."

"I don't want to 'chill out'" she snapped, making inverted comma's with her fingers. They curled into tiny fists as her anger grew, desperately wanting nothing more than to beat some sense into her ex boyfriend.

"For your information, I'm not confused in the slightest, in fact, everything is perfectly clear. You came to get me when I asked to be left alone," she ticked off on one finger, "proceeded to beat up your brother" she waggled another, "and then to add insult to injury you whisked me away – _without my consent_. Do I seem confused to you Stefan?"

"Yes!" he shouted. She widened her eyes shocked at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry," he offered in a quieter tone. "But don't you get it? I found you being attacked and yet you see _my_ actions as being the ones that are wrong? There's only one explanation for it – the spell to remove compulsion didn't work."

He sighed, whipping out his phone to presumably text Bonnie. "We didn't know how long D-" he seemingly choked on his name, his voice harsh and angry before he started again. "We don't know when _he_ started manipulating your brain, so we made the spell extra strong just in case. You were out for two days, but we clearly messed up the timeline. You'd been gone for three weeks, so we cast the spell to remove any compulsion for an entire month, but I guess... I guess he must have been compelling you long before you left."

Seething, she snatched his phone to hurl it on the floor. "I've been here for _two days_ whilst you performed magic on me? How dare you!" She gave a shriek of pure frustration then, jabbing one finger in his chest. "Now listen to me carefully as I won't say this again: I am not under compulsion. I am coherently telling you - despite you and Bonnie's best efforts to ignore me - that I want to be with Damon!"

"How do you know you're not talking under compulsion!" he glowered.

She threw her bags down on the floor. One hand tugged her sweatshirt up her arm to the elbow revealing a familiar locket looped around her wrist to make a bracelet. Stefan's eyes snapped to hers, and then to the bracelet again in shock.

"Is that...?" he muttered weakly.

She gave a sharp nod, tugging her sleeve back down. His eyes remained fixated on her wrists as if he was unable to tear his gaze away. "I wore it every day, like I promised you," Elena whispered. "This happened because I wanted it too. It may seem crazy, but there's something there..." she faltered, finding it hard to say the words in front of him. "I care about him Stefan. Our connection is so strong that I can't ignore any more, no matter how misguided it may seem. I don't expect you to understand it, but I owe it to myself and to him to go back and," she continued warningly as he opened his mouth to protest, "back to Damon where I should have been all along. You may have denied me my chance before but I can't let you do it again."

He stared at her silently, his eyes filled with pain and betrayal. He stumbled a few steps, before his legs hit the bed and he sank back onto it. "You and... Damon," he mumbled, saying the words slowly as if they belonged to a foreign language. She could only nod, feeling positively awful. This was never going to be easy, she firmly reminded herself, but it didn't stop her desperately wanting to give him a hug and whisper an apology.

He shook his head as if to snap himself out of it, abruptly standing up and moving to the window. "I think I need to go..."

"Wait!" she yelled, wrenching her body forward. "I know this is hard to hear or even think about right now, but I really need to find him Stefan. It's important. I need to get back to the lake house and I don't know the way."

He didn't turn around, his shoulders tight with tension.

"I don't know how to find him," she said quietly, her voice tinged with desperation.

His body managed to grow even more rigid and he drew an unnecessary breath to utter one single word.

"No."

She was keenly aware of how cruel she was to keep asking – this was torture to him and yet she couldn't stop. The image of Damon invisibly shackled to the floor, his face pulled in agony as he tried to set her free... it was unbearable. No, she resolved. _She had to try, for him_. Elena stumbled forward to tug at his arm in a final silent plea.

"You won't help me? Not even a little?"

He turned to face her looking utterly conflicted, a myriad of emotions flitting before his face before he shook his head resolutely.

"I can't. Even if I could put aside the fact that he's my brother and you're my..." he searched for a suitable word. "God Elena, you're _you_," he said on a strangled note. "I just can't ignore the fact that Damon is nothing but trouble. He always does the wrong thing, be it on purpose or by accident and I know without a doubt he'll hurt you. My conscious wouldn't allow me even if my heart could."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she gave him a fierce hug. "I get it." He was stiff for a few moments before he tentatively lifted his arms to hug her back. It was familiar, reassuring even, but Elena gave a little sigh as she realised what it was.

An embrace from a friend.

"I'm still angry at you for not listening to me," she sniffled "but I know it's because you care."

"And I always will," he mumbled, lowering his head dipped to place a kiss on the top of her head. Elena allowed herself one more second of comfort before disentangling herself from his body. She did not want to give the wrong impression by letting it linger on.

He gave a brief nod and muttered a gruff "be safe", before taking loping strides to disappear out the window.

"I will," she whispered.

The room was empty, and with firm resolve Elena hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked downstairs to begin her journey. She could do this on her own, she resolved.

_She would find him._

* * *

_**Damon POV**_

_Where is she? _

Despair and a terrible pain gripped his body. His gut constantly churned a sick, heavy feeling in his stomach that never eased and never waned despite all of his efforts. Nothing abated his loss.

_I don't think I can survive without her. _

Elena was all he thought about, a disease of the mind that festered and multiplied by the hour. He had dissected every conversation, frowned at every little spat and smiled at the delicious memories of when they made up. It was passion, it was fire and he longed to have her back.

Instead, he was in another non-descript town in a cheap ass bar, swigging shit alcohol to numb the pain. Country tunes were being murdered in the background and he felt a little bit like crying. _Pussy_. He blinked back tears, barely noticing the door being flung open by a gaggle of tittering new patrons sending a waft of cold air into the room.

Wait.

Long dark hair flashed in his peripheral vision and he automatically tensed up. She's not here you idiot, his subconscious said logically. Screw logic – what if it is? He just had to check and swung around anxiously searching for the face he dreamed of. His heart fell. It wasn't her. The face was a little too chubby, the eyes a pale watery blue. Told you so, his subconscious taunted, and he downed the rest of his drink to shut it up.

_God you're pathetic Salvatore. How did it come to this?_

After three days of a catatonic like state at the lake house, the coppery rich smell of blood had finally broken his addled brain. A hiker enticed by the coming of autumn, had lost his footing and tumbled down a steep slope cutting up his leg. It had been days since Damon had eaten, his mind and body ravaged by the fight with Stefan and losing...

Don't.

He couldn't even think her name right now, for to do so would surely undo the sudden clarity his bloodlust had brought him. Instead, he had peered down at the damage. Only bits of blackened skin remained what with most of it being burned with the muscle on the second day. Bones had begun to protrude, a ghostly white glint that leant a macabre and gruesome edge to his ravaged hands. He barely winced as he ripped the remained flesh from the copper pipes. He knew they would heal, and took pleasure in the thought he could purposely torture himself again, relishing the idea of using physical pain to detract from the break in his heart.

Weakened, he had focused on the hiker nearby, beginning a slow but steady pursuit that lacked his earlier prowl and finesse. He must have painted a terrifying scene, a half burnt deranged man launching at the injured man with a ferocity that surprised even himself, almost decapitating the neck from the body.

In a daze, he had buried the body methodically before washing himself of the blood that had he had spilled. Briefly, the thought of going home for a shower appealed to him before he remembered he would see her body wash in one corner, her hairbrush by the sink.

He had washed in a stream instead.

Thus sparked a routine that was pathetic but very necessary. He would roll into a new town or city, grab a bite to eat and pilfer some money before finding some hick bar where he proceeded to get royally drunk. Stage two, that was alcohol right? He let out a bark of laugher. Like there was a manual for this shit. This was no time to dig out the 101 ways to get over a breakup. It was going to be a wretched, pain ridden filled future ahead of him, with the only periods of peace being a drink induced sleep and the few seconds before you wake up again.

Best get on with it.

"Two more," he grunted to the bartender.

A couple of girls looked his way, a voluptuous red head shooting him a smile before getting up to brush off her cheap dress. His eyes glittered with disgust, his stomach instantly recoiling at the thought of another girl. _Funny, you used to like the whorish look_. His body shuddered at the realisation, screaming for something else, somebody more. Jessica Rabbit from across the bar and Elena were complete opposites. One was blessed with doe like eyes and pouty lips that needed no decoration, for they were sensual on their own. Unlike the redhead's crisp curls that smelt like plastic, _her_ hair was soft to the touch. Pure.

_You could go back and see her_, his mind whispered.

"No," he croaked, giving a firm shake of his head. "I can't do it. I owe it to her."

Jessica Rabbit who had been eyeing him up so appreciatively on the approach now seemed wholly uninterested, returning back to her seat with a sulky look on her face. "Guy's fucking crazy," she said to her friend, pointing to her head. The friend spluttered in protestation before the redhead silenced her. "He's talking to himself, look!" Two sets of eyes gazed at him with a fierce intensity but he lacked the inclination to care.

"Maybe I am crazy," he muttered, downing another bottle before grabbing one more. "Crazy, crazy, crazy..."

For once his subconscious stayed silence, apparently in agreement with his new medical diagnosis.

"Fucking women," a raspy voice wheezed in his ear. Damon didn't even bother to look up and continued to swig his drink. The man was drunk, reeking of stale beer yet the bartender passed him another which he slurped nosily. "You understand don't you mate!" he crowed, slapping a meaty hand on Damon's back. "I think Bob Marley had it right you know. What was that song? No woman, no cry – yeah – that was it. True words man."

Damon couldn't help it – he chuckled then covered it up with a snort. Blearily he took in the guy next to him. He was of a heavy build in his late thirties with bad teeth, scars on his knuckles and angry tats up his arms. _Perfect_. "So what, you're contemplating a move to bat for the other team instead?" he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry," he said in a stage whisper, "but you're just not my type."

The bartender let out a bellow and Jessica Rabbit and Co squealed with laughter, obviously overhearing the conversation. The guy went red, slamming his glass down with a bang. "What the fuck? You better keep your mouth shut boy, you don't know who you're talking to," he snarled.

Finally. Maybe a good fight would bring him some comfort. With violence, Elena and his memories would surely fade away in the light of fists, punches and a good old fashioned battering. _Time to push this guy's buttons one step further..._

"And who am I talking to? Do enlighten me," he retorted sarcastically.

The man pushed back on his stool with a screech, rolling up his sleeves in a show to gather attention – which it did. "Bobby, Bobby Clayton. Remember the name, so you don't makes' another mistake like tonight. Fucking townie idiot."

"Mistake?" Damon sneered. "So you've decided to stick with women after all? Must be an expensive habit - tell me Bobby, do you pay them by the hour or by the fuck? Probably by the fuck – it's cheaper."

With a howl, Bobby swung for him. Damon didn't dodge out of the way, delighting in the feel of his meaty fist smacking into his cheek with a dazed smile. The man looked confused as to how Damon had yet to flinch, an ugly scowl on his face as he prepared to do more. He swung his hand back and hit him again and again until on the fourth time Damon heard the crack of bone. _Not bad Bobby Clayton_. Damon then made a furious charge and barrelled into him, sending them both over a nearby table.

Undeterred, Bobby scrabbled around on the floor and found a bottle. He wasted no time and thrust it high into Damon's stomach, wrenching the glass around to make a jagged, painful cut. _Resourceful little fucker_. Enraged, Damon ripped his weapon away, throwing fists and elbows until Bobby Clayton was a black and bloody mess; still breathing mind, but in definite need of some hospital help.

He sat back on his haunches to take a moment to enjoy the peace in his head. It was brief, fleeting and quickly disturbed by high pitched shrieks, an annoying buzz in his ear that didn't seem to end. Damn, he wished he had the foresight to drain Jessica Rabbit earlier in the night.

"Fucking bitches," he spat out, his blood intermingled with salvia.

Recognition hit and with a maniacal chuckle he turned back to Bobby Clayton, his body still unmoving on the floor.

"Oh! Looks like you were right all along."


End file.
